The Truth to Our Lives
by kendrajurhs2008
Summary: Ezra comes to the Montgomery household to tell them the truth about Aria and him. How will Byron and Ella react when they hear the news? Will they be able to live their lives like they planned. Getting married one day and starting a family of their own?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes are my own. I do not own PLL or anything to do with it. That all belongs to ABC Family and Sara Shepard

Ezra's POV

I am currently standing outside of the Montgomery household. To say that I am nervous is an understatement. I'm freaking out! For almost a year Aria and I have been having a relationship together and the time has finally come to tell her parents about our relationship. Jackie and her threats will not ruin my relationship with Aria. I love her too much for that. I am pulled from my thoughts when Byron opens the door looking confused.

"What are you doing here Ezra?"

"I wanted to talk with you and Mrs. Montgomery about something important."

"Ok come on in."

I heard him call for Mrs. Montgomery and I knew that there was no turning back now. Even though a part of me did I knew that if I didn't do it now Aria and my relationship would not survive and I wouldn't risk it. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

"Hello Ezra what a lovely surprise. Byron said that you wanted to speak with the both of us. He said you said it's important."

"Yes it is…I" I was about to continue when Aria walked down the stairs. It was then when I found my courage within myself. Aria always had that effect on me. With her by my side I could do it. They all three sat on the couch.

"I wanted to tell you something important. And before you guys react please let me finish. We wanted to tell you something important."

"You and who?" Mrs. Montgomery asked.

"Aria. We met the day before school started. She had walked into the bar and looked sad and depressed. I couldn't just let a beautiful girl just sit there. After we introduced ourselves we got to know each other more and more. I was so intrigued by her. She was the most interesting, beautiful, smart girl that I had met. The day after was the first day of my teaching job. When I walked in that morning I didn't expect to find the same girl I met in the bar sitting in my classroom. I tried to keep my feelings in check but I was already captivated by her. For a week I ignored her when she tried to come on to me. That all changed when I saw her standing up the stairs by the window. She told me that she would never want to do anything to get me into trouble. That's when I knew I couldn't let her get away. I knew if I did I would regret it for the res t of my life. Our relationship might not be under the right circumstances but I would do anything for her even if that meant losing my life. I love her so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. "

After I had finished Aria came and stood next to me and took my hand in hers. Her parents just stood there in astonishment. I didn't know whether to be relieved or afraid. Finally after what seemed like eternity Byron spoke.

"I can't believe that you would use this to your advantage. You were her teacher and you still went and did what you wanted. I have no reason to judge you though. I was no better with my own student Meredith 2 years ago. At least you had the courage to come here and tell us the truth and I will give you credit for that Ezra."

Aria's POV

I couldn't believe my ears were my father actually saying it was okay for Ezra and I to date? There was no way that this could be real.

"Dad are you being serious right now? I mean I'm not going to complain but this just isn't like you."

" I know this isn't like me but I have no reason to judge you when I did the same thing 2 years ago. I'm just thankful that your mother gave me a second chance to prove to her I love her more than anything."

When my father mentioned my mother's name this made me realize that she hasn't said a word about the whole story Ezra had just told them.

"Mom are you okay? You haven't said anything so far. Are you okay with what Ezra just told you?"

My mom just kind of sat there for a little longer before finally speaking.

"Look, when Ezra began to tell your guys story I couldn't believe my ears. I didn't want to listen to what he had to say because he took advantage of his job. But when he was going on about how you and him connected and mentioned he loved you with all his heart and that he would risk his life for you I knew I couldn't stand in the way of true love. Like your father said at least Ezra had the courage to come and be honest with us about you two."

"Thank you Mom and Dad you have no idea how much you two accepting us means. It just proves that I can be honest with you two about anything in my life. I am so thankful to have you guys as my parents. I love you guys."

Ezra's POV

I can't believe I just told my girlfriend's parents who happen to be my former student accept our relationship. I just pray one day they will let me do the honor of marrying their daughter. One step at a time Ezra one step at a time I keep telling myself.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery for accepting us. I promise to treat your daughter right with the most upright respect. I love her so much."

"You guys are welcome. I swear though Ezra if you hurt my baby girl the mama bear will come out and beat your butt." Ella joked.

"I promise. I will do whatever it takes to make her happy." I said.

"Do you guys mind if Ezra and I go to his place for a little bit?" Aria asked.

"Well I suppose as long as you are back before 11 pm. So it's 3pm now that will give you guys 8 hours. If you break the rule there will be no more going over. Got it." Ella said.

"Yes. I promise to have her home before curfew." I said.

After Aria went and got her coat we headed out to my car. I opened the door for her, but before she got in she gave me a kiss to the lips.

"What was that for beautiful?" I asked.

"That my good man is for being the most amazing boyfriend a girl could ever want." She said.

"Well in that case." I said while leaning down again and capturing her lips once more. I pulled away and got in my car after shutting Aria's door.

"I can't believe that you came to my house and told my parents about our relationship." She said.

"Aria if you haven't noticed by now I would do anything for you. I love you so much. I wasn't about to let Jackie ruin the best relationship I have been in my entire life. I'm just glad your parents are letting us keep seeing each other. I don't know what I would have done if your parents would have called the cops on me." I said.

"I know. I can't believe how cool my dad was. I for sure that that he was going to punch you. I mean you were my teacher when we started our relationship." Aria said.

Aria's POV

I can't believe that I'm on my way to Ezra's without have to be using an alibi. I will be forever grateful that my parents accepted us.

"I know babe no need to rehash what we both know." Ezra laughed.

"Hey mister no laughing at me or you get no kisses for a week." I said.

"Aria, baby I'm sorry I was just saying." He pleaded.

"Gotcha." I laughed.

Before he could respond I jumped out of the car and ran to his apartment. Laughing uncontrollable. Ezra was running after me in a fit of giggles. I got the spare key out from under the mat and unlocked the door. I opened the door and shut it in his face before locking it. I ran to the bed laid on my back. Before too long I felt a presence on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw Ezra.

"Hey how did you..." before I could finish Ezra kissed my lips.

When we parted Ezra leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Just remember one thing babe. I live here. You can't lock me out. "He said.

He then leaned down and kissed me with more force and passion I have ever felt before. Ezra began to kiss down my neck.

"Ezra…"I said in between breaths.

"Hmm" he mumbled.

"I'm ready for us to take the next step." I said.

He pulled back and looked deep into my eyes.  
"Are you sure? I mean we don't have to if you are not ready." He said.

"I'm ready. I promise I want you more than anything." I told him.

That was the last thing we spoke that night.

Authors note: If you guys like this story let me know and I will be happen to upload the next chapter soon. I'm already working on it! PLEASE read and review (:


	2. Chapter 2 One memorable Night

**I know I didn't get a lot of reviews for the first chapter but I decided to update anyway! Enjoy. I do not own PLL that all goes to ABCFAMILY and Sara Shepard.**

Aria's POV

I have been ready to take the next step with Ezra for a while now. Tonight seems like the perfect night to finally become one with each other. I want him to be my first and my only. I love him with my whole heart and I know that this is going to be the most memorable night of my entire life.

"Are you sure? We don't have to if you're not ready we don't have to. I don't want to pressure you into anything you aren't ready for." He says.

"Ezra shhh. I am ready to be take our relationship to the next level. I want you to be my first and only. I love you." I say.

Ezra begins to kiss down my neck to my sweet spot surely to leave a Hickey. The way his lips press against my skin makes my throbbing to begin in my legs. I wrap my legs around his waist to bring us closer together.

"Baby…" I moan in his ear.

"What beautiful? Are you having second thoughts about us having sex?" he asks.

"No silly. I just wanted to tell you that I'm so glad that you are my first." I tell him while flipping us over so I am on top right now.

Ezra's POV

Aria is now on top of me and let me tell you she is absolutely the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I can't believe that she even considered me. I will be grateful for the rest of my life though. I will make sure to prove my love to her for the rest of my life. Aria's grinding on my growing erection pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Ezra do you have a little problem down there?" She smirks.

"It's not a little problem babe. You caused it so now you got to take care of it." I smile at her.

She slowly unbuckles my belt and pulls down my pants and my boxers as well. I close my eyes as she wraps her hand around my cock. It feels so damn good. Who would have thought her little hands good do that kind of magic.

Aria's POV

"Holy shit…" I hear him moan as I put my lips on his cock.

"Do you like that babe?" I ask.

"mm." Is his only response.

I decide to tease him so I massage his balls with my left hand while my right holds his cock. I pull back and slowly bit down on his tip. That nearly makes him cum. I can feel that he is close so to push him over the edge I swirl my tongue around his tip. He pulls on my hair to let me know that he is about to cum. So I push him down as much as I could and he explodes in my mouth. I make sure to have ever drop swallowed and smile while looking up at him.

"I had no idea that you could do that babe." He tells me.

"Well we have never done anything like this so how could you." I tell him.

"My turn." He tells me.

Ezra's POV

Aria has just given me the most mind-blowing blow job I have experienced. I wanted to show my gratitude.

"Lay on your back." I tell her. She does what she has been told.

I gently spread her legs to finally get a look at her cleaned shaved pussy. She is flawless. She is so wet it makes me instantly hard again. I look up at her and see that she has her eyes closed. I gently open up her wet pussy and insert my index finger.

"O my Ezra." She breathes heavily.

"You haven't experienced anything yet." I tell her.

After I have inserted 3 of my fingers I go in for the kill. I lower my lips down to her opening and dip my tongue inside her pussy. I keep thrusting in and out as fast as I can.

"Ez….EZRA!" she screams.

I can feel her walls starting to contract around my fingers and tongue. I speed up my thrusts and bit her clit. Her juices come pouring out when I do that. I get every last drop. After she has ridden out her orgasm I snake my ways back up to her lips and kiss her with more passion than before.

"What else you got babe?" she asks.

"You will just have to wait and see" I tell her with a smile.

She wraps her legs around my waist as I start to pound into her wet core. Soon enough all this teasing has gotten me to the point where I can't take it anymore. I forcefully stop my thrusts and grab a condom from my nightstand. I begin to put it on my hard cock when I feel Aria's hand stop my movements.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing. I just wanted to be the one to put it on that's all." She says. I give her "are you serious look" and all she does it shrug.

"Okay go ahead." I tell her.

After she puts the condom on I put my cock in the beginning of her entrance. Before I enter her I have to make sure this is truly what she wants. I mean this is something she is never going to get back. It's once in a lifetime. I mean sure this wasn't my first time having sex. I mean I did the summer after graduation and got her pregnant. Maggie assured me though she had an abortion and that kills me sometimes because I could be a father to a little boy or girl. I always have to think though because if none of that would have happened I wouldn't have met Aria. I thank my lucky stars everyday though that I met her in that bar.

"Aria are you sure? " I ask.

"Ezra how many times to I have to tell you. I love you and I am more than ready to finally take this step with you. Why are you scared?" she asks with a hint of a smile.

"No of course not. I'm just making sure because once we do this I don't want you to regret it later down the road." I tell her honestly.

"EZRA JUST FUCK ME!" she screams. And with that I know that's my cue to make sweet love to her. I slowly push my cock into her tight wet pussy.

"DAMN." She says.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"You're just really huge that's all. I now let's do this." She says.

I thrust in and out of her after a couple of minutes of her adjusting to my size. I kiss down her chest and begin to suck on her left erect nipple while toying with the other one.

"Ezra..." she moans.

"You are so beautiful aria I hope you know that." I tell her while continuing to thrust in and out of her. I soon feel her starting to contract around me and soon enough her orgasm comes. I hold on before letting my orgasm get me. I want her to feel as much pleasure as possible. After about the 4th time of her coming around me I finally let loose.

"Aria." I moan as I cum. I pull out of Aria and quickly dispose of the condom and roll back over to grab Aria and pull her into my chest.

Aria's POV

I can't believe that Ezra and I just made love to one another. It was more than what I could ever ask for. He was so loving and caring. He made sure all my needs were met before himself. Ezra is now twirling a strand of my hair in his hands.

"I am going to remember this night the rest of my life." I told him. I lent up and kissed his lips before leaning my head back on his chest.

"I'm glad baby. You mean so much to me and I'm honored I was your first to make you feel something so incredible." He said.

"I want you to be the only to make me experience this kind of love we just shared with each other." I told him. I was being honest. I love Ezra with all of my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He gently kissed my forehead.

"How about you and I get dressed and ill call the Chinese place order our favorites and we can spend the rest of the night cuddling watching movies with each other." He said.

"Sounds like a plan." I told him while kissing his lips. I got out of bed still naked. I heard Ezra groan at my nakedness.

"Like the view." I giggled.

"More like love. If you don't get dressed I'm going to have to take you again now." He stated.

"As much as I would love that it's already 7 pm. I think going at it for 4 hours is enough for now." I laugh.

"There is never enough when you are making love to a beautiful woman." He said.

He got out of bed and walked over to me and started to suck at my neck. It feels so damn good. No Aria you cannot get pulled into his advances. He just had to be still naked. DAMN!

"Ezra we can always do this the next time I come over." I tell him.

"Okay but you owe me." He says.

"With pleasure." I tell him.

After both of us getting dressed our dinner finally arrived. We were now snuggled up together on the couch watching the movie "It Happened One Night". It was almost 10:45pm which meant I had to be home in 15 minutes. I started to pull out of Ezra's embrace but he pulled me back against his chest.

"Ezra, baby I got to start to head home so I am home by curfew." I told him.

"But I love having you in my arms. I never want you to leave my side." He tells me.

"I know and as much as I love being in your arms if I don't start to head home now then I doubt my parents will ever let me come to your place again. We just told them we were dating do you really want to chance me never being allowed to come back here?" I tell him.

"You're absolutely right. I don't want to push my luck with your parents. It was shocking enough for them to accept us and not turn me into the police." He says.

"Exactly. Hey walk me to the door?" I ask him.

"Of course." He replies.

When we get to the door I gently lean up on my tip toes to kiss him. He responds by opening his mouth and our tongues battle for dominance. Things start to get pretty heated again so I regretfully have to pull away.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you to doll face." He says.

"How about I take you out on a date tomorrow night." He says.

"Really? Where do you have in mind?" I ask him.

"That's for me to know and you to wait and see tomorrow night." He tells me.

"Can't wait. Goodnight." I say.

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow." he says.

With that he closes the door and I can't help what Ezra has planned up his sleeve for our date. Tomorrow cannot get here soon enough I think as I drive to my house.

**Here is the second chapter! I hope you all enjoyed. Please remember to read and review and let me know what I can improve on. I hope to have the next chapter up by Sunday sometime. I have many things I want to happen in this story(: READ AND REVIEW!**

ument here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading my story. I didn't think that it would be good. It means a lot to see people saying update and that it's a cute story! This is the date chapter. Let's see what Ezra has up his sleeve (: P.S. I do not own PLL or have anything to do with it. That all belongs to Sara Shepard and ABCFAMILY.**

**Ezra's POV**

Aria has just left my apartment. I am still on cloud nine about what Aria and I have done today I mean first we tell her parents about our relationship and they are cool about the whole thing. I'm still surprised that I'm not sitting in a jail cell with a man named Bubba. Then Aria tells me that she is ready for us to take the next level. I have been ready to take the next step with her for awhile now, but I was never going to pressure her when she wasn't ready. To know that I am her first gives me this giddy feeling inside. Listen to me I sound like a high school boy when the girl he asks out says yes. Aria has always been able to unleash this side of me. Suddenly there is a knock at my door. I walk to the door and to my surprise it is Aria is standing there.

"Miss me already?" I joke.

"Actually Mr. Ego I walked clear outside and was heading to my car when I realized that I didn't even drive here. You drove me." She says.

This makes me laugh. I totally forgot that I had driven here to my apartment.

"You are right my dear. I forgot that I was your ride here. Let me grab my keys and I"ll drive you home." I tell her.

"Thank you kind sir. What would I do without you?" She says.

"You will never have to worry about that because I plan to keep you for a long time." I say.

"Great." She smiles at me. I can't help but lean down and kiss her lips. When we pull apart I grab my keys and her hand while heading down to my car. When we get down there I open the passenger door for her so she can get it. I quickly get into the driver's seat so we are not late for her curfew. When we are almost to her house I lean over the console to grab her hand and put it I mine. I kiss each one of her fingers.

"I love you Aria Montgomery." I tell her sincerely.

"Well don't tell anyone Mr. Fitz but I kind of love you too." She says.

"Only kind of?" I joke. I put on my pout look.

"Yeah. I mean you're not as young as your were when we met." She jokes.

"Really? I can't help it that I was born 6 years before you." I say.

She leant over and whispered in my ear.

"Well I love the fact that you're older. It shows you got more experience and boy did you show me tonight." She says huskily.

Before I can say anything the light turns green. The rest of the ride to her house is spent in silence. When we finally reach her house I look towards the clock and it reads 10:57 pm.

"I had a really good time tonight. I love you. I'll pick you up tomorrow around 7." I tell her.

"Me too. I love you and I can't wait till tomorrow." She says while leaning over to kiss me goodnight. Before things get out of control I pull away.

"Get going Montgomery I don't want you to get in trouble." I tell her.

"Alright bye Ezra." She says while getting out of the car and walking towards her front door. I make sure she is in her house before backing out of the drive way and heading home.

**Aria's POV**

Tonight was beyond the best night of my life. My parents are okay with my relationship and Ezra and I finally took the next step with each other. I can't get rid of this smile off of my face I'm beyond ecstatic I can't wait till tomorrow night. I'm curious to what Ezra has planned for us tomorrow night. It's probably going to be another date out of town like usually, but as long as I am with Ezra I don't care what we do. All that matters is that we are together.

"Hi honey, how was your night with Ezra?" My mother asks.

"It was wonderful mom. I still can't thank you enough for letting Ezra and I still to keep seeing each other. Thank you for not judging us." I say.

"Honey it's the least I can do. I mean maybe I wasn't thrilled to find out you were dating your English teacher, but there is something in Ezra's eyes that shows me he means everything he says. I am just happy you are in a relationship that you are safe and happy in." she says.

"I am mom. Ezra treats me so well. He is always so caring and protective of me. He would do anything for me. He loves me for me and it doesn't matter that I am 6 years younger than him. He wants me for me. I love him mom I really do." I say with a smile plastered on my face.

"I know, but if he ever does anything to hurt you I will not hesitate to hurt him. Nobody messes with my baby cub." She says.  
"Thanks mom." I laugh a little.

"Go to bed its late and it's been a very eventful day." She says.

"Goodnight mom I love you." I say before heading up the stairs.

"Love you too." She says.

When I reach my bedroom I close my door and go to my dresser and grab out some pajamas. I get into my bed and decided to text Ezra goodnight.

_"Thanks for tonight babe. I love you so much. I can't wait until tomorrow night. But I am lonely in my bed LI wish that I had a strong man to cuddle up too."_

I instantly get a reply.

_"I love you too babe. Tonight is a night that I will never forget. Well I wish I had my sexy ass girlfriend to hold on too. Xoxo Ezra."_

_"You only miss my ass." _ I tell him.

_"What can I say? You have got one nice ass. I just want to grab and squeeze it all the damn time. Xoxo Ezra"_

_"Maybe if you're a good boy I'll let you grab it more often ;)"_

_"Aria! I'm as hard as a rock now. I hate cold showers L Xoxo Ezra."_

_"Ha-ha sorry babe. I won't tease you no more. Goodnight I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."_

_"Love you goodnight beautifulJ Xoxo Ezra."_

After I had received Ezra's text I put my phone on my charger and set it on my nightstand. I tried going to sleep I really did, but I wanted to try and figure out what Ezra had planned for us tomorrow. While trying to figure out what he had planned I must have feel asleep because the next thing I knew I was awoken by the smell of bacon, eggs, toast, and most importantly coffee. I got out of bed and took a quick shower. I put on a pair of faded blue jeans and a white sweater. I made my way down stairs to be greeted by my mother, father, and Brother Mike.

"Good morning sweetheart. "My father tells me.

"Good morning dad. How are you this morning?" I ask.

"I'm doing good honey. What do you have planned for the day?" he asks.

My mother puts a plate of food in front of me. I grab a piece of bacon before responding.

"I don't have any plans today but tonight Ezra is taking me on a date somewhere. He won't tell me where though and its driving me insane." I say.

"Hold on a second do you mean Mr. Fitz?" my brother asks.

I had totally forgot my brother was at practice when Ezra had come over and told my parents about us.

"Um….yeah. We have been dating for a year. We met before school started this year. We tried to stay away from each other. Well actually he did, I on the other hand tried my hardest to try and convince him to give us a try. When he saw me at Alison's funeral he couldn't deny me anymore. "I say.

"Does he treat you right?" he asks.

"The best." I reply.

"Well if mom and dad are okay with this then I don't want to stand in the way of you two love birds." He says.

"Thanks Mike it means a lot that you care and accept us to like mom and dad did." I say.

After our family breakfast I decided to write some more in my journal. That seemed to past the day away. Before I knew it the clock read 6 pm. I started to get ready. I decided to wear my same outfit and put some Uggs on. It was the beginning of fall the leaves where about to change so it seemed like the perfect fall outfit. I walked downstairs when I heard a knock at the door. I just reached the bottom steps when my father opened the door to show Ezra with a bouquet of red roses.

**Ezra's POV**

When Byron opened the door I lost all train of thought when I looked up and saw Aria coming down the stairs. She looked absolutely stunning. It made me love her even more if that was even possible.

"Hello Ezra." Mr. Montgomery said.  
"Good evening sir." I say.

"You don't have to call me sir Ezra I'm perfectly okay with calling you me Byron." He says.

"Okay. Thanks. Um…can I come in?" I ask.

"I'm sorry where are my manners of course. Come in come in." He ushers me in.

"Aria you look absolutely stunning." I say.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." She says while coming over and giving me a peck on the lips.

"These are for you." I say while giving her the flowers.

"They're beautiful. I'm going to go put them in water." She says while walking off towards the kitchen.

I see Mike in the living room playing some video games. I take this as an opportunity to go and chat with him for a little bit.

"Hey Mike. How's it going?" I ask.

"It's going swell Mr. Fitz." He says.

"You can call me Ezra when we are not in school." I tell him.

"I know it's just it's still kind of awkward calling you by your first name even though your dating my sister." He says.

"I know you don't have to call me it if you don't want to. I want you to know I love your sister very much. I would do anything for her. I plan to spend the rest of my life with her if she will let me." I say.

"You're going to propose to her?" he asks shocked.

"NO! I mean yes sometime in the future just not tonight. I want her to experience actually dating out in public. I want her to finish high school go off to college and then when the time is right then I'll ask your father first for his blessing then ask her." I say.

"Whoa. You had me scared for a minute." He says.

Before I can respond Aria comes around the corner and I know that she is ready to go.

"See you later Mike." I say while getting up and grabbing Aria's hand. When we get outside Aria comes to a stop and grabs my face with her hands and gives me a deep sexually kiss. I run my tongue on her bottom lip to ask for permission which she gives instantly. I pull away when I need to catch my breath.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"I wanted a proper hello kiss instead of just the peck I got inside." She says.

I laugh and give her one more kiss before opening the door for her. When I get into the driver's seat she grabs my hand and puts it on her lap.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"Somewhere." I tell her.

"That's all I get?" she asks.

"Yes. It's a surprise my lady." I say.

"How romantic." She says while smiling.

"I try." I tell her while looking over and smiling at her.

When we reach the restaurant called Rose of Sharon Aria turns and gives me a confused look.

"We are eating here?" she asks.

"Yes. I'm not ashamed of you Aria I told you that. I want people to see who I am in love with. I want all the guys in Rosewood to know that you are taken." I say.

"O Ezra that's so sweet. Our first public date in Rosewood." She says

"The first of many more." I say.

I get out of the car and head over to open the car door for her. I hold out my hand for her and she gladly accepts it. We walk inside and are greeted by the hostess.

"Table reserved under Fitz." I say. She nodes her head and sits us in a nice booth. I sit on one side while Aria sits on the other. Aria and I are in a conversation when our waitress finally shows up.

"Hello my name is Mona and I'll be your server tonight. What would you like to drink?" she says before finally looking up and noticing Aria and I.

"Mr. Fitz and Aria?" she says shocked.

"Hello Mona it's a pleasure to see you again. Could we please get white wine for the table?" I ask.

"Um….yeah sur...Sure" she stutters.

"Thank you." I say.

She walks off to go get our wine. I must say I am quite proud of myself for not being nervous when I found out Mona was our waitress for the night.

"What are you going to get tonight sweetheart?" I ask.

"I think I am going to get the steak with veggies." She says.

"How about you?" she asks.

"I think I am going to get the lobster." I say. Before I can continue Mona returns with our wine.

"Have you two decided what you would like to eat tonight?" she asks.

"Yes I will have the lobster and my girlfriend will have the steak with veggies." I say.

"Girlfriend? You can't be serious Mr. Fitz. Why would you want her when you could have had me?" She says flirtatiously.

Before I can even answer Aria is quick to respond.

"Please honey. Why would he want you when he could have the real deal with me?" She says.

Mona doesn't respond instead she just goes and puts our orders in.

"Wow someone is a little jealous." I say while trying not to laugh.

"Hey she had to know that you are taken and that she can't have you." She says.

Our dinner was lovely. Mona didn't try and come on to me again and I was thankful for that. When dinner was over I went and paid the check because the date wasn't over just yet. I was taking Aria to the Rosewood Fair. I have always wanted to buy her a teddy bear like all the boyfriends do in the romantic movies. The drive to the fair was quite. Just being in the presence of one another was enough for the two of us. I keep looking at Aria because I wanted to see her reaction when she saw we were going to the fair. Just when I start to see the lights I take a quick look at Aria and see her smiling like a child.

"Ezra are we going to the fair?" she asks.

"Yes baby we are. I want to win you one of those huge teddy bears like you see all the boyfriends do in the romantic movies." I tell her.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go." She says while getting out of the car.

We quickly make our way to the gate where I pay the man. I have Aria tightly against my chest while we walk around enjoying the scenery. It's been about 2 hours since we have arrived and I can tell Aria is getting tired.

"How about I go and win you one of those bears and we can start to head home." I say.

"Okay." She says.

We reach the booth and I have paid about 20 dollars trying to win her this bear she wants. I was never really good at baseball.

"Babe it's okay. You don't have to win me the bear. I had a wonderful time with you with or without the bear." She says.

"NO! I'm going to get you this bear if it is the last thing I do." I say. 45 minutes passed and I have finally got her a bear. Granted it's not the huge one I wanted to get her but it's something I won for her.

"Thanks Ezra for winning me Bentley." She says while snuggling closer to me as we walk to the car.

"Bentley?" Is that what you named him?" I asked.

"Yes because I love that name for a boy. One day I am going to name my son that. Do you like the name?" She asks.

"Bentley Fitz. It has a ring to it." I say when we reach the car.

Aria doesn't know this but before she came down the stairs I asked Byron if Aria could stay at my apartment tonight. I start driving to my apartment when Aria finally realizes that's where we are headed she gives me a confused look.

"You missed my street." She says.

"I know I talked to your father and he said it would be okay for you to stay at my place tonight." I tell her while smiling.

"Aren't you full of surprises tonight?" She says.

"Sure am." I tell her.

When we reach my apartment building we quickly climb into the elevator. I turn to her and start kissing on her neck roughly while pushing her up against the wall. My hands start to head down to her ass. I give it a light squeeze before snaking one of my hands to the hem on her shirt. We are interrupted by the dinging of the elevator letting us know that we have reached my floor. I grab her hand and yank her into my apartment. I close the door with my foot before assaulting Aria's neck again. I work my way to her shoulder blade while until I want more skin. I reach the hem of her shirt before lifting it off her head and tossing it to some direction in my apartment.

"Bed." Aria whispers in my ear. I do as told and grab her thighs and wrap them around my waist. I put her on the bed gently before taking my own shirt off. I get on top of her and kiss between her boobs. Aria arches her back so I can undo her bra. Once the bra is off I take her right nipple in my mouth lightly sucking. My left hand works its way down in between her thighs and I start to mess with her pussy.

"You know it would be much better if you didn't have these jeans on right now." I say.

"Who's stopping you from taking them off?" She says. All I can do is smile before reaching for the button of her jeans and taking them off.

"Much better." I tell her before starting where I left off a moment ago. I slip my hands in between her wet folds and thrust my index finger inside.

"Mmmm." She moans.

I can tell Aria wants more so without hesitation I inside 2 more fingers inside of her. I continue to thrust my fingers inside of her. I lean down and start to suck on her clit. I speed up and before long I have Aria's juices flowing in my mouth. After she is finished I lean up and kiss her lips.

**Aria's POV**

"I think you have way to much clothing on Mr. Fitz." I say.

"Well by all means take some off Mrs. Montgomery." He says.

I unbuckle his belt before pulling off his jeans and boxers letting his hard erection come out to play. I lean down and swirl my tongue on his tip before putting him completely in my mouth. I rank my teeth down his length. I can feel Aria holding my hair trying to get more of him in my mouth. He pulls on my hair to let me know he is almost there. This makes me speed up and start to massage his balls.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I hear Ezra scream. I straddle him and reach in his night stand for a condom. I put it on him before lowering myself on his cock. Ezra starts to thrust upward to meet my hip

"Harder baby." I tell him. This makes Ezra grab on to my hips so I don't fall off of him. I start to fill my walls contract around him. Suddenly my orgasm hits me. Ezra gently lays on my back before teasing me at my entrance. He keeps putting his tip in and then pulling it out. I'm getting frustrated.

"Ezra….Quit teasing me and fuck me already." I tell him.

"As you wish baby." He says and without warning thrusts into me hard. I lean up and start to nibble on his ear while his is sucking on my erect nipples.

"I'm almost their baby." I tell him.

"Me too." He says. And with that we both come together. He pulls out of me and disposes of the condom. When he lays back down I curl up into his side and he puts his arm around me.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too." He tells me before leaning down and kissing me on my lips before we both fall asleep in each other's arms.

**There it is Chapter 3! I really liked this chapter. It's the longest chapter yet. The name Bentley for the bear was inspired by what I want to name my son one day. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think it helps me to become a better writer. Suggestions would be great. I hope to have the next chapter up this week sometime. Please READ AND REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I do not have anything to do with Pretty Little Liars. That all belongs to Sara Shepard and ABC Family.**

**Aria's POV**

It has been a couple of weeks since Ezra took me on that romantic date. I still can't believe that our date was in Rosewood. It was the perfect date. First the romantic dinner at Rose of Sharon then the Rosewood fair. When I found out that Mona was our waitress I was nervous as hell. I mean who wouldn't be in our situation. We had just come out to my parents the day before then we run into Mona at the restaurant. It's like fate wanted us to tell everybody we knew in one shot. Mona with her seductive smile towards Ezra I wanted to slap that slut. Please like Ezra would be into Mona at all. It's like Ezra could sense my jealousy. He politely told her that he was on a date with his girlfriend. The way her face turned into disgust when she knew he was talking about me. I just wanted to say "yeah bitch just keep on walking. Like he would ever be interested in you anyway." I turned to see what time it was on my nightstand and it was currently 7:20 am. I needed to start getting ready for school. It was Monday morning and fall break was over. Those two weeks went by way to fast. I spent mine huddled up in Ezra's apartment. Sometimes Ezra would come over to my house. It was nice to have my b Even though we boyfriend at my house without my parents worrying. Even though we told my parents about us he didn't want to us to out ourselves completely because he was still working at Rosewood Day. O shit! Today was the first day back from fall break and that means Mona is probably going to tell the school board about Ezra and I. I needed to hurry and get to the school as fast as possible to warn Ezra. I quickly got dressed put on my makeup and raced down the stairs. I was almost to the front door when my mother called me and told me I had to eat breakfast.

"Mom I really don't have time to eat breakfast this morning I have to get to school and tell Ezra something." I said.

"Aria, I know that you want to see Ezra but you spent two weeks with him. Eat some breakfast and then you can go see Ezra." She said.

"Mom you don't understand. When Ezra took me on that romantic date two weeks ago we ran into Mona at the restaurant she was our waitress. Well Ezra mentioned I was his girlfriend and I think Mona is going to tell the school board about us. I need to go warn Ezra. If it makes you feel better I'll eat a piece of toast on the way to school." I said.

"I'm so sorry honey. I didn't realize, I hope everything goes alright." She said.

"Thanks. I got to go though. I'll let you know how everything turns out after school." I said while grabbing some toast and running out the door. I ran to my car and started the ignition, backed out of the drive and headed towards school. When I got there it was 8:15 so that leaves me 15 minutes to go and talk to Ezra. I bolted to his classroom and noticed him sitting at his desk grading some papers. I didn't even knock I just busted in.

"Hey beau…" he started to say but I interrupted him.

"Ezra you got to listen to me. I didn't realize till this morning but remember when we went on our date two weeks ago?" I asked him.

"Yeah how could I forget." He stated.

"Well remember who our waitress was that night when we went to dinner?" I asked. That's when I saw his face hardened.

"Holy Shit. You don't think she would tell anybody do you?" he asked.

"Of course she would! Are you that fucking stupid?" I screamed at him. When I saw that he had put his head in his hands I regretted what I had said to him. I went over and sat on the corner of his desk and ran my hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry babe. I'm just scared. I have known Mona my whole and she will do whatever she has to get what she wants. She doesn't care who she hurts." I told him.

"Don't worry we will figure this out. I won't let her hurt you I swear to you. I love you." He told me.

"I know. I love you too." I told him. Before I could say anymore the bell had rung singling the beginning of class. I went and sat in my desk before anyone walked in. I watched as students filled the room. I was only looking for one student though and her name was Mona. When the bell rung and Mona still hadn't walked in I thought maybe she wasn't going to show, boy was I wrong. 5 minutes later Mona came walking in with a note in her hand.

"Sorry Mr. Fitz I was just talking to the principal." She said

"It's okay Mona, please take your seat." Ezra said.

The way that Mona had that creepy smile on her face made me know that this wasn't going to end well. Half way through the period the PA SYSTEM came on.

"Ezra Fitz please report to the principal's office after first period. Thank you." The principal said. I was so scared for Ezra. I couldn't concentrate on the rest of class. I wanted to talk to Ezra and just be there for him. Finally the bell rung and everybody packed up their belongings to head to their next class. I saw Ezra walk out. Mona was the only one left in the room besides me. I intended to find out just what went down with Mona and what she was really after.

"Mona what did you tell the principal?" I asked calmly.

"O Aria wouldn't you like to know?" she said with a smile.

"I would. That's why I asked you. Are you that stupid?" I asked. I know I shouldn't be calling her names but I just wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"I guess you will find out soon enough." She said while walking out of the door. My mind went straight to Ezra. I hope he is okay I thought.

**Ezra's POV**

I was almost to the Principal's office. This definitely wasn't going to end but I would rather lose my job then lose Aria. I walked in and the lady behind the desk nodded to let me know it was ok to walk in. I knocked on the door and heard him tell me it was open. I walked in and took a seat in front of him.

"You wanted to see me." I said.

"Yes. It has been brought to my attention that you have been having a romantic relationship with one of you students Aria Montgomery. Is that correct?" He said.

"Yes, but before you report me let me explain myself. When we first met it was at a bar. It was actually the day before school started. Aria said she was going to be majoring in English so I just assumed she was in college. The day I saw her sitting in my class I knew that it couldn't go on. I stopped it. Then when they found the body of Alison I went to the funeral to show my support for the town of Rosewood but for also her family. I saw Aria looking out a window so I went to go talk to her. When she said that she didn't want to do anything to get me into trouble I knew I couldn't let her go. I would regret it. I would rather lose my job then lose Aria." I said.

"Wow that's some story you have just shared. Look I like you Ezra I really do, but the fact that you had a relationship with one of your students I can't just give you a free pass. I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm afraid to tell you that your fired." He said.

"I understand sir. I take full responsibilities for my actions." I said.

"Can I at least say goodbye to Aria before you haul me off to jail?" I asked hopefully.

"Tell you what nobody else knows about this except for the four of us. I won't report you to the police. I don't want to be the person who ruined a good relationship. As much as I don't agree with the choices you made I like you Ezra and I want to see you happy." He said.

"Are you serious? THANK YOU! You don't know what this means to me sir." I said while standing up to head out.

"Your welcome. By the way you last day is this Friday." He said.

I just nodded my head and went to my classroom. What are the chances of the principal not telling the police about Aria and I. As I made my way back to my classroom I saw Aria sitting at one of the desks. I walked in and her head shot up at the song of my presence.

"Hey, how did everything go?" she asked.

"It was what is to expected under our circumstances." I stated.

"I'm so sorry Ezra. I never meant to get you fired. I should have never pursued you after I found out you were my teacher." She stated when she started to cry. I quickly went over to her and cradled her in my arms.

"Hey…you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am so glad that I met you in that bar on September 1st. I have never been completely happy when I have been with you. You have made me realize that even though I had my life planned out I was meant for something greater. There is a quote by Joseph Campbell it goes "You must give up a life you had planned in order to have the life that is waiting for you. I thought I knew what that meant, but I didn't until I met you. "I love you so much Aria." I told her honestly.

"Ezra that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you so much Ezra. I don't know what I would do without you. Don't worry I will wait for you even if it is 30 years until I see you again." She says.

"Good thing you don't have to worry about that." I told her.

"What?" she asks.

"The principal told me he would keep out secret. I just lost my job. My last class is Friday." I told her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't care. As long as I have you in my life I have all I will ever need." I told her. I then leaned down for a sweet kiss to her lips. She tried to deepen it but I pulled away.

"As much as I would love to continue this we are still in school. How about I take you home after school and I spend a little time at your house before I go home." I told her.

"I love that idea. Almost as much as I love you." She told me.

"I love you too. Now get to second period. I'll see you after school." I told her while she went and grabbed her bag and left my classroom. The rest of the day I was in a daze. I wanted to rip Mona's throat out with my bare hands. How dare she try and get my relationship with Aria to end. Finally the clock struck 3:15 signaling it was time to go home. I grabbed my bag and headed out to my car. I quickly got in and waited for Aria. She came walking out of the school with her friends Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. I'm so glad that she has them in her life. Aria spots me in my car and opens the door to get in. I lean over and give her a peck on the lips. When we reach the Montgomery house I get out to go open her door. I reach out my hand for her to grab and she does.

"Mom I'm home and I brought Ezra with me." Aria said.

"In the kitchen honey." She responded.

"How was school honey? Did you tell Ezra what you needed to tell him?" she asked.

"Yes she did." I said.

"Hello Ezra how are you doing?" Ella asked.

"I could be doing better but I'm not going to complain." I told her.

"What do you mean Ezra?" She asked.

Before I could respond Aria took the chance to fill her Mom on what had happened today.

"Mom, remember when I told you Mona was our waitress on our date those couple of weeks ago. Well she did exactly what I thought she would do. You see this morning she was late to English and said that she was talking to the principal about some things. Well half-way through first period Ezra was paged to report to the principal's office after class. When Ezra got back to his room he told me that the principal told him that he wasn't going to report him to the school board but he was fired. His last day is Friday." Aria finished.

"I'm so sorry Ezra. I wish there was something I could do." Ella said.

"There might be." Byron said. We all looked back when we heard Byron's voice. We hadn't even realized that he was in the room.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well there is an opening for an English professor at Hollis. If you are interested I could get you an interview with the board." He stated.

"Are you serious? That would be wonderful Byron. I don't know how to thank you." I said.

"No problem Ezra. I'm sure you will get the job." Byron said.

I spent the rest of the evening with Aria and her family. Ella had made a lovely meal and politely asked me if I wanted to stay. I did. We had just finished watching the _Notebook _with her family. Aria was curled up in my side. I looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. I grabbed her bridal style up to her room. When I was sure that she was going to stay asleep and not wake up I gently kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much. More than you will ever know. I will make sure that Mona or anybody else doesn't ruin what we have together. I promise you that. It may not seem right to them, but it has always felt right to us and that's all that matters." I told her. Even though she was sleeping I wanted to make that promise to her. It was a promise that I was going to keep even if it killed me. I walked out of her room and bid her parents a goodnight and headed for my own home. It was an eventful day and all I wanted to do was go home and sleep.

**There you have it! I hope you all are enjoying the story. I know that there wasn't sex in this chapter but I wanted to save that for the next chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up by this Friday but I'm not sure because it is my sister's birthday and then mine is Saturday. It all depends on you guys though. If I get a lot of reviews for this chapter I will have it up on Friday. If not then I will have it up next week sometime. Always read and review. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I haven't updated in a while,but the lack of reviews kind have gotten me down lately. It only takes a couple of minutes out of your time to review and it would make my day. I love to read the reviews I have gotten it gives me the courage and inspiration to continue to write this story for you guys. Sorry for the lack of update. I have had a very busy couple of days with everything going on in my life. Without anymore rambling here is CH 5! Oh Yeah I don't own Pll that all belongs to Sara Shepard and Abc Family.**

**Ezra's POV**

****I have been feeling nervous for the past couple of days now with Aria's dad getting me that interview at Hollis with the Dean. Today is finally the day with the Dean. I don't want to screw this up because this would be a great job for me and later on in the future I will have with Aria and our family. Aria. Every-time I think of her I grin like an idiot. I am so madly in love with her. I know she is my soul mate and one day we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. I am pulled out of my thoughts when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. When I pull it out I see that it is from Aria.

_"Good morning. Rock that interview baby. I know you can do it. I love you!"xoxo Aria_

_"Good morning sweetheart. Thanks. I love you so much." xoxo Ezra._

_"Well I gotta head to 1st period text me later how the interview went." xoxo Aria._

_"Okay I will" xoxo Ezra._

After my conversation with Aria I quickly get in my car and head in the direction towards Hollis. I walked in and told the secretary I had an appointment at 8. I told her my name and she let me into the Dean's office. I heard the door open and thought here goes nothing.

**Aria's POV**

Today was Ezra's interview and I was so nervous for him. I mean it is my fault that he is getting kicked out of Rosewood Day. As much as Ezra says it's not my fault , but I can't help but feel like it's my fault. Thank good school flew by today. I was sitting in Ezra's apartment waiting for him to return. I have no idea where he could be. His interview was at 8 this morning. He never did text me back when I left him several messages but no reply. Where the hell could he be? I heard his door unlocking finding myself looking at a very sweaty Ezra Fitz.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey babe. Come here I missed you." he says.

"No way mister you smell and are all sweaty." I say while laughing.

"Come on I missed you and I want to kiss you. Plus it's not that bad." he says.

"Yeah right!" I say.

"That's it." he says. Before I can figure out what he means by that I am being tackled by Ezra on the couch.

"What do you think you are doing mister?" I ask him.

" I told you I have missed you and wanted to kiss you so." he says then starts to kiss my lips. After a couple of minutes he pulls away.

"Finally. I have been wanting to kiss you since I saw you in my apartment." he says. He starts to go for my lips again but I pull away.

" How did the interview go today?" I ask.

"Oh you know I just got the job!" he says while smiling at me.

"That's fantastic baby! I told you that you could do it." I say.

" I know." he says while starting to suck at my neck while messing with my bra strap. I locked my legs around his waist while pulling his shirt off his sweaty body. I can feel Ezra starting to undo my bra. Ezra's teeth are pulling at my nipples. I moan in his ear while nibbling on it. Ezra slowly gets up and begins to take off his shorts and boxers. I get off the couch with Ezra sits back down while I get on my knees. I slowly take his erect penis in my mouth and being to suck him off. I can feel Ezra pulling at my hair to let me know that he is going to come soon. I get up and put the condom on him. After I have done that I straddle him and I can feel his dick begin to enter me.

"OH BABE!" he says.

" I know we haven't done it in a while so be ready for a ride baby." I say. I begin to speed up my actions and meet Ezra's dick with much force. I kiss him like I haven't kissed him before. I can feel Ezra playing with my clint.

"Right there babe." I say.

"Do you like that?" he asks.

"Emmmm." I moan.

I can feel my walls starting to contract around his dick when my orgasm takes over my body.

"I love you Ezra." I say when I can feel myself coming down off my high.

"I love you to Aria. More than you will every know." he says while kissing my forehead.

I hear my stomach growl and hear Ezra laugh.

"Someone is hungry." he says.

"I am." I say.

"Come on babe let's get some dinner." he says.

"Okay. " I say while kissing him one more time before getting off of him and slowly making my way to the kitchen and turn around to see Ezra right behind me.

**There you have it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! It means the world to me knowing that you guys like my story. Depending on how many reviews I get I update soon. It's all on you guys. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay in updating but my laptop crashed and wont turn on ****L So I had to write this on my other computer that just got hooked up tonight. Also PLEASE PLEASE Review! It really makes my day to know that you guys like my story. Here is the next chapter J ENJOY! All mistakes are my own. I do not own pretty little liars that belongs to Sara Shepard and abc family.**

**Aria's POV**

Ezra is truly the most caring and loving boyfriend a girl could ever have. I am so extremely lucky that I met him in that bar that day. I don't know what I would do without him in my life. I don't even want to think about that horrid thought. I open up Ezra's fridge to find some eggs, bacon, milk, and some half a pound of hamburger. I have my work cut out for me.

"Ezra do you have anything besides what is in your fridge?" I asked.

"Um…I don't think so, but I honestly don't know. You could take a look in my cupboards." he tells me.

When I open up the cupboards I instantly see he has some buns and some sloppy Joe mix. Sloppy Joes it looks like is what we are having. I get everything I need out before putting the hamburger in the pan on the stove. I feel Ezra wrap his arms around me and start to suck at my neck.

"Ezra what do you think you are doing mister?" I ask.

"Mmm….what does it feel like I am doing?" Ezra replies.

"Well it feels like you are sucking at my neck while I am trying to cook dinner." I tell him a matter of factly.

" Bingo." he says. I laugh at his comment.

"Baby seriously I am starving and I really need to cook. If you want you can help me with dinner." I offer. I feel him pull away and sigh.

"Okay, what can I do?" he asks.

"You can get me the sloppy Joe mix if you want." I tell him.

**Ezra's POV**

I got the mix for Aria when a sneaky smile came on my face. As soon as Aria starts to stir in the mix I grab the spoon off of the counter and fling sloppy Joe mix at Aria's face. When I have seen I have hit my target all I can do is laugh my ass off.

"Ezra James Fitz!" she screams.

"Yes." I say.

"Your going down." is all I catch before I feel sloppy Joe mix on my face and hair. I immediately launch for Aria's waist. I tackle her to the couch and start to kiss her lips and work my way down her yummy neck.

" How about you and I go and get cleaned up in the shower?" I suggest.

"That was your plan all along wasn't it?" she asks.

"Of course." I reply.

She jumps on my back for a piggy back while I carry her into the bathroom. As soon as we get in there I turn on the shower and start sucking at her neck again. I let my hands roam to the hem of her shirt. I pull hit off her body while going in for a gently kiss on the lips. I feel her tiny hands reach for the bottom of my boxers. Once they are down to my knees I kick them off in one swift motion. Once I have Aria naked as well I get into the shower with her around my waist. I lower my neck to capture on of her boobs in my mouth. I tug and pull at her erect nipples which earns a response from Aria. I place my erect dick at her entrance.

"Are you ready for me baby?" I ask her.

"Always. Now fuck the shit out of me." she replies.

I slam my dick into her with force. I speed up my thrusts wanting to feel her contract around me.

"Ez….OMG! I LOVE you." she says.

"Fuck…I love you too baby." I reply.

I start to play with her clit with my thumb while Aria is kissing my neck, shoulder blades, anywhere she could put her lips on.

"I'm about to CUM…O MY FUCKING GOD EZRA!" she says.

Once I know she has been fully satisfied I let myself release. I lean my forehead against hers.

"I love you Aria Rae Montgomery." I tell her.

"I love you Ezra James Fitz." she replies.

**There you guys go. Sorry it took so long with the update. ALWAYS remember to READ AND REVIEW J see you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me until a new year to update this story. I hope everyone had a Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year. I will try to update more often. Pll does not belong to me that belongs to Sara Shepard and ABC Family.**

**Aria's Pov**

My relationship with Ezra has been going strong ever since we told my parents two months ago. I am always going to be grateful to my parents for being there for us. They have even told me before over dinner that they are glad that Ezra and I met because he treats me like an angel. I love him so much. He is my soul mate and I know we are going to be together forever. I cant believe graduation is this Sunday. I am finally going to be a high school graduate. I remember the day I found my acceptance letter in the mail a few weeks ago from Emory University.

_Flashback_

_I had just gotten back from spending time with the girls. We dedicated every Thursday after school together since we all will probably be going to different colleges. With Spencer going to Harvard for her law degree, Emily going to Danby on her swimming scholarship, and Hanna going to study fashion at NYC University. I was the only one out of the four of us who hasn't gotten or heard anything yet. As I am walking up to my front porch I decided to check the mail. When I opened up the mailbox right on top was a letter from Emory University. I felt as if I couldn't breath. I open up the letter and slowly begin to read. " We are pleased to inform you Miss Montgomery that you have been accepted…"that's as far as I read before running into the house._

" _I GOT IN!" I scream._

"_Where honey?" my mother asks me._

"_Emory University my first choice!" I say._

"_Oh sweetheart, I am so proud of you. Ezra is going to be proud as well." she says._

"_Ezra? How am I going to tell him?" I say._

_End of flashback_

This is where it has led me. Telling my boyfriend that I am moving to Atlanta, Georgia. We have worked so hard for us to be together to throw it down the drain. I use my key to let myself into Ezra's apartment. I find him asleep on the couch watching some movie on TV. I quietly shut the door and kneel in front of him. I gently kiss his lips. He doesn't move so I put more force into the kiss this time. Ezra is kissing me back within seconds.

" Wake up babe I have some news to tell you." I tell him.

"First of all that was a wonderful way to wake up from my nap, and what's up?" he asks me.

"I got accepted into college." I tell him with a smile on my face.

"That's wonderful baby. Which one?" he asks me.

"Um…..Emory University." I tell him.

**Ezra's POV**

Did I just hear correctly? Did she say Emory University? That's clear in Atlanta, Georgia. What's going to happen to our relationship? Are we going to break up? Does she want to explore college life, and leave me behind and forget about me and what we have…..had?

"That's great babe. They are one lucky school to be getting one excellent student. I'm proud of you Aria. I really am." I tell her with a faint smile.

"Ezra James Fitz your lying to me. Your not really happy about me moving clear to Atlanta, Georgia." she says.

"To be honest I'm so proud of you getting into that college, but not that it's miles away. What's going to happen to us and what we have together?" I say with tears in my eyes.

"I know this has got to be hard for you Ezra, but what am I suppose to do here? Give up on this opportunity? I'm sorry I cant." she says.

"I never asked you to do that Aria. I wouldn't want you to either. I just wanted to know what's going to happen to us….if there is an us anymore." I say.

"Ezra…..how could you say that? I love you with all of my heart. I want to be with you always. I know we can make this work." she says.

"I love you too. How about I move down there with you. It would make me feel better knowing that I am there to protect you and I know it would for your parents as well." I tell her.

"Ezra you would do that for me?" she asks.

"Of course. I love you and would do anything for you. I'll just transfer to the Hollis down there." I tell her.

"I love you." she tells me before kissing me and ending our conversation for the night.

**Aria's POV**

It's finally graduation day and I couldn't be happier with the way my life is turning out. After Ezra and mine's conversation we looked for an apartment down in Atlanta. We found a beautiful one. 1 bedroom, a study, 1 bathroom, living room, and a kitchen. It was perfect. We plan on moving down there next week to get settled. I'm nervous to say the least because tonight I am meeting Ezra's parents. What if they don't like me? I am pulled from my thoughts when the names start to be called.

"Emily Fields, Sam Harding, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Aria Montgomery. Congratulations class of 2013!" the principal says.

I hear my parents and Ezra cheering for me. I eventually find my way towards them.

"Congrats honey." my parents tell me.

"Thanks." I tell them,

"Congratulations babe. You did it." I hear Ezra sat before he leans down and kisses me.

"I know." I say smiling.

"Come on we have dinner with my parents." he tells me.

"Will they like me?" I ask.

"They will love you because I love you. You have nothing to worry about." he tells me.

A few hours later we are walking into a fancy restaurant.

"Ezra honey." I hear a women say.

"Mom its so good to see you. This is Aria Montgomery my girlfriend." he tells her.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Fitz." I say.

"It's Katelyn dear." she tells me.

"Dad how are you doing?" Ezra asks.

"Great. Aria it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Shawn Ezra's dad." he says.

Dinner goes off without a hitch. I really like them. They are both wonderful people. We say goodbye and head off to Ezra's apartment for the rest of the night.

**TA-DAA! Its finally here the next chapter. I got inspired to write you guys this chapter with Pretty little liars coming back on in 6 DAYS! Which means IAN HARDING BABY! Lol okay im finished. Sorry with not updating as much I will try and work on that. I have a question for you guys though. Would you like me to skip a few years with Ezra and them finally getting married or do you guys like the place where they are at? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have been really inspired lately to continue to write more chapters for you guys with Pretty Little Liars coming back on in 2 DAYS! After reading the reviews I got on the last chapter I decided to go through some of Aria's college life. Thanks for the reviews it means a lot to me to see that people like my story. Anyway here is the next chapter without anymore rambling. I do not own PLL that belongs to ABC Family and Sara Shepard.**

**Aria's Pov**

The time has come for me to spread my wings and fly and venture out on my own. It's hard to believe what my life has been like the last 2 years with Ali disappearing to A who was actually Mona being caught. Even though they were not the ideal circumstances I wouldn't trade it for the world because it brought my friends and I back together and me finding the love of my life. Ezra Fitz. I thank God everyday when we met at Snookers Bar and Grill. He has changed my life for the better. I can be completely myself when I am with him. It doesn't matter to him if I wear a fancy dress or if I lay around in sweats and a t-shirt. He loves me for me. He would do anything for me and I would do the same for him. I am so happy that he is moving down to Georgia with me. We can be a normal couple without all the stares and gossip of Rosewood. My parents were happy to hear that Ezra would be moving down with me. Knowing I had someone to protect me from all the weirdoes in the world. Even with all of that said I can't help but notice the sadness in my house. I have caught my mother crying saying she is losing her baby, but it's not like I'm going away forever. I'm just going to college. I promised both of my parents I would come home when I could. I look around my semi empty bedroom, leaving what I wouldn't be needing in Georgia. Most of the things we needed we already had at Ezra's old apartment so that was a plus. I can't help feel that I am leaving apart of me behind. I mean this is where I grew up. This is where my family and friends were, but I know wherever I go that they will always be right behind me.

"Aria. Ezra is here with the moving truck. Why don't you come help your father, brother, and Ezra with the loading of it." my mother says.

"Okay I'll be down in a sec," I tell her. I look around my room one last time before closing the door and heading downstairs. I am greeted with the sight of my three best friends and my mother standing at the bottom of the steps.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask all three of them.

"You didn't actually think we would let you leave without saying goodbye to you." Spencer says.

"I am going to miss you guys so much, but we can Skype and when I come home for the holidays in a few months we can all meet up then." I tell the girls.

" Exactly." Emily stats.

"Don't forget us Ar." Hanna says.

"Like I could ever forget you three. You guys are like my sisters. I love all of you." I tell them. We all form a group hang and say goodbye to one another. I walk outside to see the guys loading the last of my stuff.

"Have a wonderful time at college sis. I love you." Mike says.

"Thanks I love you Mikey." I say.

" Oh and Ezra you better take care of my sister or I will kick you ass." Mike says to Ezra.

"Don't worry I wont let anything happen to hear." Ezra says while wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Remember to call us when you guys get there and before we know it the holidays will be here before you know it." my father says.

"We will Dad. I'm gonna miss you daddy." I tell him while giving him a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too my little girl." my dad says.

"I can't believe my baby is all grown up and going to college. It's like she doesn't need her Mama anymore." my mom says with tears in her eyes.

"I am always going to need my Mommy." I say while hugging her tightly.

"Ar, are you ready to hit the road. If we wanna get far we should probably leave now." Ezra says."Yeah I'm ready." I say. We wave goodbye to my family and friends while Ezra opens up the passenger side door for me. He then gets into the drivers seat and slowly backs out of the driveway.

A few hours later I am awoken to Ezra kissing my neck.

"Baby. Wake up I thought that we could get some lunch." he says.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Belle Haven,Virgina I think." he says

" So considering we left at 9 a.m. this morning and it's only about 12 p.m. we haven't traveled very far." I say.

"At least we are in a different state and the only thing that matters is that we are here together." Ezra says while leaning over and kissing me on the lips.

"You are correct my good man. Now how about we head into Lucy's Café for some lunch." I say.

"Sounds like a plan baby." He says.

**Ezra's Pov**

We make our way into the Café with our fingers intertwined. We are greeted with a women who appears to be in her mid 20's.

"What can I do for you?" she says seductively towards me.

"A booth for my girlfriend and me please." I say while leaning in to kiss Aria's temple.

"Oh um okay. Right this way then." she says with a frown on her face. She sets us at our table and saying our waitress would be right with us. I can't help but stare at Aria. She is truly the most beautiful, sexy, smart, caring, lovable women I have ever met. I thank God everyday for making us meet that September day at Snookers Bar and Grill. To think here we ar later together and happy with each other. Moving into together in a different state where nobody knows our situation. Where we can be an actual couple. We can hold hands walking down the street without anybody staring at us. It was going to be a new start for Aria and I.

"What can I get for you all?" our waitress asks us.

"Um can I have a cheeseburger with fries and a glass of water please." Aria says.

"I'll have the same." I tell the waitress before she leaves to go put our order in.

"So are you happy that we actually get to be a normal couple down in Georgia?" Aria asks.

"Yes I can't tell you how happy it makes me that we will be able to walk around holding hands and kissing." I tell her with a smile on my face.

" I know I love you." she says.

"I love you too sweetheart." I say. Soon our waitress came back with our food and after that we were back on the road heading to our new home.

"I spy with my little eye something pink." Aria says. We have been playing I spy for about an hour.

"Aria we have been playing this a game for awhile. Aren't you tired of it already?" I ask.

"Please Ezzy. I swear this will be the last one. Do it for me." she says with a pout on her lips knowing that I can't resist when she does that.

"Okay. Um your shirt." I say.

"No." she says.

"Um your shoes." I say.

"Wrong." she says.

"I don't know. I give up." I say.

"Your lips." she says while leaning over and attaching our lips. I kiss her back and after we pull away she rests her head on the crook of my neck. A few hours later it was getting dark out so I decided that we should pull over for the night and find a hotel. I pull into the Hilton Hotel.

'Ezra we don't have to stay here. We can find a cheaper hotel." she says.

"Babe. It's all good. Money is no issue." I tell her. We get out and grab some luggage and head into the hotel lobby. We reach the front desk and tell the gentleman we would like a room for the night. After he checks us in we head to our room for the night. I open the door and let Aria pass me so she could get through. After I put the luggage down I turn around to see Aria taking off her clothes. She already has her shirt off and is working on her pants. She slowly pulls then down her legs leaving her in her bra and thong. I stare at her ass. I just want to grab it. She turns around smirking at me."What?" I ask innocently

"You know what. You were staring at my ass." she says laughing.

"So. What's wrong with me looking at my girlfriend's sexy ass?" I ask while walking towards her.

"Nothing I suppose when she purposely undressed in front of her boyfriend so they could make love after a long day of driving." she says while walking towards me.

" I like the sound of that." I say while attaching our lips. I gently run my hands down her legs to her ass and give it a little squeeze. She jumps on me and wraps her legs around my waist. I leave her lips to kiss and suck at her neck.

"Mmm bed." she says. I walk towards the best and lightly throw her on the bed and lean down to reattach our lips. I feel her wrap her legs around my waist while she slowly starts to lift my shirt above my head. I lift her back up so I can unclasp her bra leaving her only in her thong.

" You are so beautiful." I tell her while kissing her newly exposed skin. I tuck at her nipples with my teeth. I leave and go tug on her other nipple while feeling Aria's hands slowly unclasping my jeans. I lean up so I can take my jeans off.

"mmm Mr. Fitz I like what I see." she says.

"Well if you like me in my boxers you are going to love me without them." I tell her while discarding my boxers as well.

"Now Miss Montgomery I believe you are a little over dressed." I tell her while my hands find the hem of her thongs and tugging them off her body.

"Get over here." she tells me. With that I am back on top of her kissing her neck, chest, and working my way down south to the land of glory. I move so my face is right in front of her pussy lips. I un part them and insert my tongue and start licking at her folds.

"Ez….Ezra don't stop." Aria says. I can feel her starting to contract so I insert my index finger while still licking her clit.

"Right there baby..oh god this feels so good." she says.

I feel her tugging on my hair to let me know she is about to cum. I speed up my licks and soon I am licking up her juices.

"That was unbelievable. But I believe it is my turn to pleasure you." she tells me. Before I know it I am lying on my back with Aria's lips on my cock.

"Holy fucking shit." I say when I feel her playing with my balls as well as sucking me off. I feel Aria licking the side of my cock and swirling her tongue around the tip of my dick before putting me completely in her mouth again. I tug on her hair to let her know I am almost there.

"Aria!" I scream while coming in her mouth. Aria doesn't get up until she has sucked me dry. I gently pull on her arm and attach our lips together. I grab a condom from my wallet and put it on before entering Aria. I thrust slowly at first until Aria says harder.

'Harder Ez." she says.

I thrust as fast as I can and soon feel Aria contracting around me. After I know she has been completely satisfied I let go and ride out my own orgasm.

"That was magical." Aria says. I lean over and kiss her forehead.

"It has always been magical." I tell her.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too." she says before I hear her light snores. I pull her closer to me and let sleep take over me as well.

The next morning after eating some breakfast and checking out of the hotel we are on the road again. We are almost to the Georgia when I notice the car is almost on empty. So not wanting to push the car I pull into the nearest gas station.

"You want anything?' I ask Aria.

"Some cool ranch chips and a water please." she says.

"You got it." I tell her while leaning over to kiss her lips. After about 4 more hours of driving we have finally reached our apartment that we will call home.

"I can't believe we are finally here! We are actually starting our lives together." she says

"I know baby. I know." I tell her.

When we have finally brought all of our belongings Aria and I start to make our bed and leave the rest for tomorrow. Who knew driving would make you this tired. After about an hour we had finally made our bed and were ready for bed. Aria had called her mom a few hours ago to tell her we made it safely. I come out of the bedroom and sneak up behind Aria.

"Boo." I tell her.

"Ezra James Fitz you scared the shit out of me." she says while slapping my chest.

'I'm sorry how bout I make it up to you in our bedroom." I tell her while picking her up bridal style.

"Sounds wonderful" she says.

I attach our lips while kicking the door shut with my foot. After a few hours of making love we finally are cuddling on our bed.

"We're home." she says.

"Yes baby we are home." I tell her.

**There is another chapter my beautiful readers. Remember the more reviews the faster I will update. R&R. Enjoy the rest of your Sunday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! It means so much to me when I see that people have reviewed on one of my stories. Please keep them coming. This chapter takes place just a couple days after they got to Georgia. Aria is about to start college and Ezra is going to start his teaching job at Emory University. I decided that I wanted him to teach at the same college as Aria because of what I want to happen later on in the story. As usual I do not own Pretty Little Liars that all belongs to ABCFamily and Sara Shepard. Enjoy!**

**Ezra's Pov**

I woke up on Sunday morning with my arms around Aria's waist, her bare back against my naked torso. Her hair smelt so intoxicating. I inhaled her vanilla scent through my nose before pressing a kiss to the back of her head. I felt Aria snuggle closer to my chest while I tightened my grip around her waist. I can't believe that we are here in Georgia and are about to start our new journey together. Where she went I would be right behind her, and I know that she would be too if I were to ever get a better opportunity. I began to kiss her bare shoulders blades and worked my way to her flawless neck. I began to suck gently on her neck and collarbone. She didn't stir so I began to put more pressure into my kisses. I felt her move and I could tell she was beginning to wake up. I left her neck to begin to kiss her cheeks, then to her nose, then her forehead before finally reaching her lips. She responded quickly and with passion. She wrapped her arms around my neck while we were kissing. I she began to kiss my neck and was working her way down my chest. Things were getting pretty heated between us so I reached for a condom in my wallet. I slipped it on and without any warning I thrusted into Aria's tight and wet pussy. She seems to be liking it rough lately so that's what I decided I would go for this morning. I pounded into her pussy while my hand snaked down to rub her clit. I found my way back to Aria's lips and kissed her licking her bottom lip to ask for permission before thrusting my tongue in her awaiting mouth. I felt her walls starting to contract around my cock. I knew she was close so I sped up my thrusts. Seconds later Aria let her orgasm overtake her. I kissed her sweaty forehead before murmming I loved her.

"Well that was certainly a wonderful way to wake up to this morning." she says with a smile on her face.

"Everyday waking up and seeing you next to me is wonderful. I couldn't ask for anything more." I tell her before leaning down and pressing my lips to hers.

"A little cheesy don't you think Mr. Fitz?" she says with a chuckle.

"Not when it is the truth my love." I tell her honestly.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" she asks me.

"I ask myself the same question everyday." I tell her.

" So what would you like to do today?" she asks me.

"How about we spend the day unpacking our stuff and then we watch old movies together." I tell her.

"I like that idea." she tells me before getting up and going to the bathroom.

"Would you care to join me?" she asks me.

"Do you even have to ask?" I ask her before running to the bathroom.

After our morning activities in the shower. We made breakfast together and after hours of unpacking our stuff we were officially done. We were currently curled up on the couch with Aria's head on my shoulder and her feet wrapped around mine. We were watching "Pretty Woman." I have to say it isn't a bad movie. About 45 minutes later the movie was over and I felt Aria get up and went to the bathroom. It has been 20 minutes since Aria went into the bathroom. I am starting to get worried. So I went to the bathroom door and gently knocked on the door.

"Aria sweetheart? Are you alright in there? It has been 20 minutes. I just want to make sure you are okay." I tell her.

"Yes. I actually have a surprise for you. Come on in and find out." she tells me.

When I open the bathroom door I find Aria in the bathtub with bubbles and candles lit everywhere.

"What's all this?" I ask her with a smile.

"Well I thought since we were watching "Pretty Woman" and they had a bath scene I figured we could have one too." she says with a seductive smile on her face.

Without a second thought I strip my clothes and Aria leaned up so she could rest her back against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"I love you so much." I tell her.

"I love you too." she tells me.

"So you start school tomorrow. Are you excited?" I asked her.

"Eh I guess." she says.

"Aria, what's wrong?" I ask her with worry in my voice.

"It's just what if people don't like me. I mean all of my friends are at different colleges. What if my professors hate me and don't want me in their class? What if I make a total fool of my self tomorrow." she says.

"Hey, look at me. You are the most beautiful, talented, smart, caring woman I know. You have nothing to worry about. You are going to be just fine. And remember I will be in my office if you need me." I tell her before kissing her forehead.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." she tells me.

"Well seeing as I am your boyfriend it is my job to make you feel better." I tell her with a chuckle.

After our little talk we got out of the tub and made our way to our bedroom. I carried Aria bridal style all the way with her laughing at my cheesy notion to carrying her. I slip on some boxers before slipping into the bed waiting for Aria to join me. She finally comes to bed wearing only one on my shirts and some panties. She crawls into bed and snuggles up to my chest. I instantly wrap my arms around her waist.

"I love you. Go to sleep you need your rest for tomorrow." I say before kissing her lips.

"I love you too. With you by my side I know that I can do anything." she says before closing her eyes and falling asleep. I stay awake for a little bit and just watch her. I love her so much. I thank my lucky stars everyday for giving her to me. I look at the clock and notice it is 11:30p.m. I decided I should probably get some sleep because I would be starting my new teaching job as well tomorrow. I kiss Aria's forehead one more time before closing my eyes and falling asleep with the love of my life wrapped up in my arms.

**Aria's Pov**

I hear the alarm clock going off at 6:30 a.m. I groan with the knowing that I start my college career today. My first class being at 8:00 a.m. I put that notion aside and begin to wake Ezra up.

"Ezra, baby we got to start getting ready. Me for my first class and you for your new teaching job." I say.

"5 more minutes babe." he says while snuggling into the blanket more.

"Come on babe seriously we both can not afford to be late today." I say.

"I am a professor I can do anything." he says.

"Is that right? Well Professor Fitz if you get your cute ass out of that bed I will give you a morning kiss." I say.

"Naw I'm good." he says while burying his head into the pillow.

I can't believe that he said that he didn't want a kiss from me today. I know he is probably only joking, but it still stung greatly.

"Fine! Have it your way. I don't give a damn if your late." I say angrily while getting out of bed and making my way towards the bathroom. I got in the shower and keep on hearing Ezra's words in my head._ "Naw I'm good."_ Out of all the days he chose this day knowing I am a nervous wreck about going to college today. I get out of the shower when I hear Ezra trying to open the bathroom door, but I had locked it.

"Babe can you please open the door so I can get in the shower?" he asks.

'No." I say sternly.

"But we always get ready together. What makes today any different?" he asks. I can hear the confusion in his voice.

"Because I don't want you in here. That's why." I say. I can hear him ask himself what he did wrong.

"Maybe it's because you didn't want to receive the good morning kiss I was trying to give you this morning." I tell him.

"Are you seriously mad about that Aria. I was tired and wanted to sleep some more that's all." he says.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you said naw I'm good." I tell him.

I finish getting ready and head out of the bathroom to find Ezra already dressed deciding to skip his morning shower. He is in the kitchen making both of us coffee. I walk into the kitchen and grab my cup of coffee completely ignoring Ezra. I feel him wrap his arms around my waist and gently kiss me on my neck.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean for it to seem like that I didn't want a kiss from you because you know I would always love you kisses it's just I was tired and I didn't mean to upset you. I know you are nervous about today and I shouldn't have pushed you over the edge today. Forgive me?" he asks.

I turn around in his arms and nodding my head.

"I forgive you. I shouldn't have over reacted this morning. I am just nervous about today. I love you." I tell him before giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you too." he tells me after we pull away.

After Ezra and I made up we were off to the University. I was currently heading to my first class. Ezra and I had parted at his classroom. My first class was with Mrs. Dickerson. Advanced English Literature. I walk into the room and find a seat while waiting for the class to begin. I see a girl walk in and she takes the seat next to mine.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" she asks.

"Yeah of course." I tell her.

"My name is Chelsey Smith by the way." she says.

"Aria. Aria Montgomery." I say while extending my hand.

"So are you as nervous as I am?" she asks.

"Yes can you tell?" I ask her with a chuckle.

"I moved clear from California to come here. I left all of my friends and family. It's a little sad knowing I'm here by myself. How about you?" she asks.

"I'm from Pennsylvania. I left my friends and family as well, but my boyfriend moved down here with me." I state.

"That's some boyfriend if he is willing to move down here as well. Does he go to school here too?" she asks.

"No, he is actually is a professor here. His name is Ezra Fitz." I say.

"Well I'm glad you have someone here with you. Do you mind if I ask how old your boyfriend is? I mean he is got to be older if he is a professor." she says.

"He is 24. We met in my hometown. We have been dating for 2 years. It will be 3 in September." I say with a smile. Before she can reply Professor Dickerson walks in. We go over the rules in the class and what she expects from us. I have a feeling I am going to like this class. When all of my classes are over for the day I decided to head towards Ezra's office. His door is ajar so I peek inside and see him concentrating on something that seems important. I knock on his door after a couple minutes of watching him.

"Hey gorgeous." he says when I walk into his office. I close the door behind me.

"Hey. Are you about ready to head home for the night?" I ask him.

"Yeah I just have to finish this up and I will be ready to go." he says.

"So how was your first official day of college?" he asks.

"It was good. I really liked all of my professors and I even made a friend." I tell him very proud of myself of my accomplishments.

"Really? That's great honey. I knew you could do it." he tells me with a smile on his face.

"Yes her name is Chelsey Smith. Do you have her in any of your classes?" I ask.

"Um I don't believe so." he says. With that he packs up his belongings.

"Come on let's go home Mrs. Montgomery. There are things I plan on doing to you that we can't do here. They are very private matters." he says seductively.

"Is that so Mr. Fitz. Well I can't wait." I tell him while kissing his lips.

"You are insationable." he says before grabbing my hand and heading to his car so we can go home.

My first day of college was great. I had an amazing boyfriend. Could things get any better?

**There you guys go. I just wanted to say thank you again for the reviews I get on this story. It makes me want to continue writing for you guys. Please Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Tell me any suggestions that you feel you would like to see in this story. Until next time :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**My brain just keeps flowing. Thanks for the reviews I got on the last chapter. It always makes me smile knowing that I got some reviews. This is by far my favorite chapter yet. I can't wait to see what y'all think about this. I do not own Pll that all belongs to Sara Shepard and ABC family.**

**Aria's Pov**

It has been a few weeks since I started college. I am loving all of my classes that I have this semester especially Professor Dickerson's class. I can't explain why I love it. Maybe it's because she makes class interesting and worth our wild. My friend Chelsey is in that class as well. We constantly are talking to each other and telling each other about our other halves. We decided to finally meet each others boyfriends with Labor Day weekend coming up. Chelsey's boyfriend who I learned his name was Sam had gotten a ticket to fly down to Georgia for that weekend. I couldn't believe that Ezra and I will be together 3 years. It seems like only yesterday when I met him at Snookers just coming back from Iceland. I loved everything about Ezra. The way he smiled his boyish smile which he knew I couldn't get enough of. Or the way he laughs in his sleep. Most people would find that annoying but I found it cute. I had grown accustomed to it. In fact if I didn't hear it I found I couldn't fall asleep. The way he tries to cook us a romantic dinner, even though he can actually only cook 3 meals. The way he is overly protective of me when we are out and about in Atlanta. If any guy would even look at me seductively Ezra would pull me closer to his side and give a look saying "Back the fuck off or you will regret it!". With all of that said, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world because I know without a doubt that I had found my soul mate. The one I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. I feel myself smile at just the thought. God I loved him so much. I could see it now. Our lives together, married and with some children running around the big yard. The kids running to their daddy when he got home from a hard day at work. I couldn't wait! I hear the oven go off informing me that the roast was done in the oven. I got out of my last class early and read in a text message that Ezra would have to stay late for a faculty meeting. Thank goodness Chelsey offered me a ride home. After I got home I decided I would make a romantic dinner for Ezra because on Saturday our actual anniversary we would be spending the night on a double date with Chelsey and Sam. I had put the roast on the table and poured some white wine into the two glasses and was currently lighting the candles when I heard Ezra unlocking the apartment door.

"Welcome home honey." I say seductively.

"Wow." he says completely surprised.

I walk over to him and kiss him. He kisses me back pushing his tongue into my awaiting mouth. After a few minutes we pull away.

"Your wearing this dress because..?" he trails off.

"I just wanted to hear you say wow." I say while undoing his tie.

"I like coming home to you." he says as we walk to the couch.

"What smells so good?" he asks.

"I made us a roast for dinner since on our actual anniversary we will be on our double date with Chelsey and Sam. I thought tonight we could have us a romantic dinner and then make some magic in our bedroom." I say while nibbling on his ear.

"Sounds wonderful baby. Especially after the long day I had." He tells me while wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Come on sweetie dinner is ready." I say.

We walk to the table and Ezra pulls out my chair for me.

"Why thank you my knight and shinning armor." I say looking up and smiling at him.

"Your welcome beautiful." he says while returning the smile.

We discuss our day while eating our dinner. I tell him that Professor Dickerson assigned a project to us but that we could have partners. Of course I chose Chelsey. We had to find out how chivalry was in the older days and compare them to modern day men nowadays. He told me that he found out that they were trying to set up a trip to Venice next year.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner baby. Since you cooked dinner the least I could do is do the dishes." he tells me before getting up and grabbing both of our plates. He turns on the water and starts to fill up the sink with dishes and dish soap. I take this opportunity to go to our bedroom and get our my Victoria Secret white teddy lingerie. I just finish putting on the teddy when Ezra walks into the bedroom. His mouth dropping open.

"Do you like?" I ask.

"Mmm more like love." he says while coming over and wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me to his chest.

Ezra leans his lips down and starts to assault my neck. He starts to suck on my sweet spot right behind my ear. He runs his hands down my legs to my ass. Getting the hint I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. I press my lips on his cheeks, forehead, eyes, and then done to his lips. Ezra walks us backwards towards the bed and lays me down gently before laying down on top of me. His hands goes down to part my folds. He inserts one finger before pulling out and plunging it right back in.

"Ez…right there babe. Mmm." I say. I feel my walls starting to contract before exploding around his finger seconds later. Ezra pulls his finger out and makes sure I am watching before licking up my juices off of his finger.

"My turn." I say while flipping him over so he is laying on his back now. I unzip his pants and pull them off with his boxers before seeing his cock spring free. I wrap my right hand around his cock before I start to swell him some more. I lean my mouth down and start to suck him. I bite lightly before putting him in my mouth completely. I begin to pick up my speed.

"O God Ar…I'm going to….I'm going to." he tries to say before he can finish though I feel him grunt and spill his load of semen in my mouth. I make sure I don't leave a drop behind before leaning up and kissing his lips.

"I need you." I say.

Ezra reaches into the nightstand grabbing out a condom before placing his cock at my entrance. Without warning he plunges into me. God it feels so good. He starts to slowly move inside of me before reaching down and kissing my breast. He puts my left nipple in his mouth and begins to suck. After a few minutes he leaves my left nipple to do the same to my right.

"Harder babe." I say. He picks up his thrusts and soon I am riding out my second orgasm of the night. Ezra makes sure I am completely satisfied before he lets his own orgasm loose.

Ezra pulls out and takes off the condom before tying it off and throwing it in the trash. He pulls me to his side kissing my forehead.

"I love you baby. So much you have no idea. I would be lost without you." he tells me.

"I love you too. Don't worry you won't ever lose me." I tell him leaning up to kiss his luscious lips before we both fall asleep in each others arms.

**Ezra's Pov**

It's finally Saturday. Thank God for weekends. I just wanted to stay at home and watch some cartoons with Aria cuddled up on the couch together. That truly sounded like a perfect day to me. I look over at the clock and see that it is 9:30 a.m. I roll over to pull Aria closer to me but I am left with feeling cold sheets. I forcefully drag myself out of bed and walk out into the living room and see Aria sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal watching Looney Tunes.

"Well what do you think you are doing young lady?" I ask her playfully.

"Well as seeing as you were still sleeping and my belly started to growl I made myself some breakfast." she says.

"You could have woken me up sweetie." I tell her.

"You looked so peacefully and besides you didn't get home until 1 a.m. I wanted you to get as much rest as possible considering we are going on our double date tonight with Chelsey and Sam." she says before shoveling a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"Thank you for that, but I would much rather have you in my arms watching cartoons." I tell her before kissing the back of her head.

"Um..Mr. Fitz that kiss belongs on my lips." she says in a pout.

"I'm sorry Miss. Montgomery my mistake." I tell her with a chuckle before leaning down and capturing her lips with mine.

The whole day Aria and I spent watching cartoons and enjoying each others company. Finally after we both had gotten ready we left to meet Chelsey and Sam at this Italian restaurant. We were supposed to meet them at 7:30p.m. We reach the restaurant and I lead Aria into with her hands intertwined with mine.

"Chelsey." Aria squeals before embracing her in a hug.

"I would like you to meet Ezra. Ezra this is Chelsey." Aria says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I tell her shaking her hand.

"Same. Aria and Ezra this is my boyfriend Sam. Sam this is Aria and Ezra." Chelsey says.

We sit down and look at the menu. Soon our waitress comes and takes our orders. Conversation is going great. Chelsey then asks about how Aria and I met. Aria and I had discussed this previously. We decided we were going to tell the truth if people ever asked us. We weren't ashamed of our relationship. We were just two people who fell in love with one another under different circumstances that most people didn't. We thought that though was most unique about our relationship. I wouldn't trade anything in the world with the way we met. Aria and I are soul mates and one day I was going to make her my wife.

"Aria and I met back in Rosewood. I had just graduated at Hollis College. I was about to start my first teaching job. I was nervous so I decided to head to a bar called Snookers. I was sipping on my Scotch when I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my entire life. I knew that I had to talk to her. I just was so nervous when it came to her. I finally worked up the courage to talk to her. I assumed she was in college because I asked her what her major was, telling me that she was thinking about teaching. That she was leaning towards English. I found out that she not just beautiful, but she was smart, caring, had good taste in music, and loved to travel. I told her I wanted to know more about her and she said the same. Then I found myself making out in the bathroom with her. I couldn't get her out of my head. The next day I started my teaching job and had a huge surprise. Aria was in my class. I think my exact words were "Holy Crap." I tried to end it with her but I found myself I keep on thinking about her, wanting to hold her and kiss her. Finally I let into those urges and we have been together ever since and I couldn't be happier." I stated.

Aria leaned over and kissed me on the lips. She snuggled into my side. We talked a few more hours and noticed that the place was closing down so we paid for our dinner and left the restaurant. It was only 10:30p.m. so we decided to go bowling at the alley down the street.

"Come on Ezra, this is going to be so fun. We could have a competition to see which couple are the better bowlers." Aria says with a smile.

"Alright sweetheart." I tell her before kissing her temple.

"Come on baby, I have complete faith in you that you will get a strike." I tell Aria.

Aria slowly grabs the ball. Her concentration focused on trying to get a strike. Aria walks up and releases the ball. Aria is met with a strike. Aria runs and jumps up and wraps her legs around my waist.

"I did it!" she says a huge grin on her face.

"I told you could do it babe." I tell her kissing her forehead.

After a hour or so more we all finally decided to call it a night.

'Thanks this was really great. We should definitely do this again when Sam is able to come down again." Aria says.

"Definitely. It was really nice to meet you Ezra. Have a good rest of your night." Chelsey says before leading her and Sam to her car.

I see aria closing her eyes standing on the sidewalk. I pick her up bridal style and carry her all the way back to our apartment which was 3 miles with a giggling Aria. When we finally reach our apartment I open the door and kick it closed with my foot. I locked the door and carried my amazing girlfriend to our bedroom. I lay her down on the bed.

"I love you Aria. Happy anniversary baby." I tell her kissing her lips.

'I love you as well my sexy professor. Happy anniversary." She says. With that I make sweet sweet love to my amazing girlfriend for the rest of the night.

**Ta-Da! Another chapter in a days time. This chapter was so much fun to write. It is by far my favorite chapter so far. Please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. It always makes me smile to see what you guys think of my story. You guys are truly amazing! Any suggestions will be welcomed. I will try and have ch 11 up by Sunday. Have a good weekend everyone! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**As promised here is the next chapter. Thank you for everyone who reviews or even reads my stories. It means a lot to me. I decided to fast forward a year or so. This chapter is going to take place on the trip in Venice. So Aria is a sophomore in college and Ezra is still a professor there. Hope you enjoy! Oh and before I forget this chapter is for Caligirl28 :D**

**Aria's Pov**

It was currently 2:46 a.m. and I couldn't sleep even hearing Ezra laughing in his sleep right beside me. I was nervous about going across the world in a few days to Venice. I have always been freaked out about flying ever since I was little. I was afraid that it was going to crash on send me to an early grave. Ezra tells me I have nothing to worry about that he will be right by my side, but I can't describe it. I had a bad feeling about this trip. I decided to get up and make myself some hot tea, but as I am trying to remove Ezra's arms I feel him tighten them around my waist.

"Where you going babe?" he asks groggily.

"I can't sleep. Go back to sleep you got to get up in a few hours." I tell him.

"So do you and I know you haven't slept a wink yet. What's bothering you sweetheart?" he asks.

"I'm just nervous about the plane ride tomorrow. What if the plane crashes and I don't get to live out what I wanted to do with my life?" I say.

"Ar, sweetie everything is going to be just fine. Nothing is going to happen to us. We are going to have a great time in Venice. Learn the culture and share some romantic moments together." he says while kissing my shoulder.

"I know, I hope your right." I say while laying back down snuggling closer to his chest. Sleep finally over takes Ezra and I. I am awoken from my to short of a slumber from the ringing of the alarm clock at 6:00 a.m.

"It's 6 already? That came way to quick for my liking." I say while stretching getting out of the bed.

"I know, but we have to be at the college at 7:30 so we can make sure everyone is there. Then take the bus to the airport to catch our flight at 8:45.

"That wasn't very nice Aria." he says with a pout.

"Sorry but I am not going to kiss you with morning breath." I say with a giggle.

"Come on pretty please." He says while walking towards me. I run away.

"Nope got to catch me first." I say while running out of the bedroom.

"Your on Miss Montgomery." he says. Ezra chases me around the apartment until he has pinned me against the bathroom door and himself. His hands on either side of my face.

"Got you." he says while leaning down to capture his lips in mine. I gladly kiss his lips with passion. After a couple of minutes he pulls away.

"There was that so hard?" he asks.

"No it was easy." I say.

We both get ready and at 7:15 we are both ready to leave the apartment. Our apartment that we wouldn't see for a week in a half. When we get down to the car Ezra opens the car door for me. I smile in appreciation. We ride to the University in silence. Mostly because we are both still pretty tired from only getting 3 hours of sleep. 10 minutes later we are pulling into the parking lot of the University. I climb out of the car and head towards Chelsey. I was so glad she was coming as well. I just felt bad because I get to have my boyfriend with me in one of the most romantic places on earth and her boyfriend is in California.

"Hey. Are you excited?" I ask her.

"Yeah I am so excited to be going to one of the most romantic places in the world. I just wish Sam was coming with me." she says with a sad smile.

"Don't worry. You can spend some time with Ezra and I. Right honey?" I tell her when I feel Ezra wrap his left arm around my shoulders.

"Of course. You are more than welcome Chelsey." he tells her.

"Thanks guys." she says. After waiting a few more minutes Ezra as well as the other teachers going on the trip told us it was time to load up on the bus to head to the airport. As I am making my way up the steps of the bus I feel Ezra give me a slider. I turn around and give him a playful look while he just shrugs in response. After all the students are on the bus we head off to the airport. I sit with Chelsey so Ezra and the rest of the teachers can discuss the details of the trip. Chelsey and I discuss what we plan on doing once getting to Venice. The first thing we decided to do was go shopping. Soon we are pulling into the airport and walking to find our gate where our plane was to board. We don't have to wait long to board our plane. I find my seat 7C. I feel my nerves set in again. I take a deep breath while closing my eyes.

"Are you alright ma'am?" a deep voice asks.

"Yeah I'm just..Ezra what are you doing?" I ask in shock.

"My seat is 7b. Baby, everything is going to be fine I promise you." he tells me while pulling me into his side and kissing my temple."I love you so much." I tell him.

"I love you too pookie bear." he says.

The plane ride last 22 more hours before we finally land in Venice. I have to say it is a beautiful city so more from what I can see of it. As soon as we arrive at our hotel Ezra gives out the room arrangements and the rules on the trip.

"Okay guys dinner is at 5 so meet at the hotel restaurant." Ezra says.

Ezra and I will be sharing a room considering we are a couple. I'm so glad the University is so cool with Ezra and mines relationship. As long as we followed their rules we wouldn't have any problems. I reach my room when I feel someone wrap their arms around me and start kissing my neck.

**Ezra's Pov**

I saw Aria walking to our room and decided to scare her some. I quickly get behind her and put my arms around her waist and begin to kiss her neck.

"I think we should try out the bed don't you think?" I ask her.

"Yes that's a pretty wonderful idea." she says while leaning against my chest and my growing erection. His ass feels so good against me.

"Mmm….as much as I love the feeling you are giving me right now I don't think making love in the hallway is a good thing to do." I tell her.

She moves from my embrace and unlocks the door before pushing it open. She walks in and starts to unzip her jeans and takes off her shirt.

"Somebody is eager." I tell her playfully.

"Why wouldn't I be. Making love with the guy I am madly in love with in a romantic city sounds good to me." she says.

I lose my shirt and jeans. Aria has already taken off all of her clothing and is waiting on the bed. I walk over to the bed and climb on top of her. I start kissing her neck. I begin to kiss down her chest and down to her belly button and working my way down to thighs. I part her lips and suck on her clit. I thrust my tongue into her warm pussy lips.

"Oh good god that feels good." she says.

I feel her walls starting to contract so I sped up my tongue action. Soon she is coming in my mouth. I lick up all her juices before reattaching our lips. Aria wraps her legs around my waist and kisses my forehead, cheeks, nose then my lips.

"I need you Ez." she says. I take out a condom out of my wallet and pull it on before thrusting into her tight wet pussy. I thrust hard and fast but making sure she feels pleasure. I lean my head down and capture her left nipple in my mouth and begin to suck. Aria tugs on my hair. It is such a turn on for me. I feel myself coming close…a couple more seconds and we both cum together. I pull out of her and dispose of the condom. I pull Aria to my side and kiss her temple.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I ask her.

"I have a pretty good idea but I love you too." she says.

We lay there in silence together for a few moments. I think about our lives together. Us one day getting married. Us creating a child out of pure love that we have for one another. I couldn't wait to be a daddy to our children. I wonder how many kids Aria wants.

"Hey, do you ever wonder what our life would be like when we are married?" I ask her.

"Of course. I think about being your wife and one day making you a daddy to our children. How many do you want?" she asks while snuggling closer to my chest.

"I want a big family maybe 5 to 8." I tell her.

"I want a big family too. Seeing our kids running home and into your arms when you come home from a long day at work." she says.

"I can't wait." I tell her kissing her forehead.

'Me either." she says.

We both get out of bed and get ready for the evening. We were going to have dinner than take the students to a art museum. We had many events planned for a week here in Venice. Aria and I walk hand in hand to the restaurant. We see most of the students and teachers there. We walk towards Chelsey. She is truly a lovely girl. I am so glad that Aria found a friend here in Georgia considering I know she misses her friends terribly. We sit with at a large table to make sure all of us fit. Conversation flows until it is time to head out to the museum. We all walked thru the museum since it was only a couple of blocks away from the hotel. After we get there the students go off on their own but know they are not aloud to leave unless they leave with an teacher going back to the hotel. Aria and I head off by ourselves, Chelsey going with another group of girls. I loved having this time with Aria. Alone time. I loved that I could hold her hand in pubic and not give a damn to see who was watching us. I could kiss her and not feel judged about kissing the love of my life. She was the one for me. There wasn't anyone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Aria was my soul mate.

"Hey Ezzy, come look at this painting over here." Aria says.

"It is truly beautiful. The artist really conveys the message well." I tell her wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I'm glad you think so." a voice says behind us. We both turn around and see someone that I hadn't expected to see ever again.

'Maggie?" I say.

**A cliffhanger! What do you think is going to happen. Will Maggie try and come between them. Will Ezra finally tell Aria about Maggie? Tell me what you think. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The more reviews the faster I will update it's all up to you guys. :D until then**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it has taken me awhile to update. I just haven't had the inspiration to write lately. I have only been getting 2 reviews the past couple of chapters from the same two people, which they are amazing by the way. I want to thank you guys for giving me your feed back on what you think and what you want to happen. It means a lot and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. So I decided I would update for you two and stop feeling sorry for myself. Hope you all like it. Remember to always review. It puts a smile on my face and makes me feel giddy. By the way who loved this episode tonight. It was insane. Scared for next week though when Ezra finds out. It's definitely going to be good. Pretty Little Liars does not belong to me in anyway. That all belongs to ABC Family and Sara Shepard.**

**Ezra's Pov**

I can't believe I am standing face to face with my ex girlfriend Maggie from high school while with my current love of my life Aria. I never told Aria about what happened in high school with Maggie and I. She told me she had the abortion. She said she did it because she thought it was the best for us at the time. We were both 18 and going off to college. We were not financially ready to take care of another human being. A part of me will always wonder if I would have a son or daughter right now, but then I realize if Maggie would have given birth we would most likely be married and raising our son or daughter together and I would have met Aria and fallen in love with her. She is the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and raise a family with. Not Maggie.

"Ezra is that you?" Maggie asks.

"Uh..hey Maggie weird seeing you here. This is my girlfriend Aria." I say while wrapping my arms tighter around Aria's waist.

"Nice to meet you Aria. I'm Maggie we went to high school together back in New York. We actually dated for about 3 years on and off." she says while extending her hand towards Aria.

"Likewise. It's a pleasure to meet you." Aria says.

"So what brings you to Venice?" I ask.

"My art was being recognized. I went to college after…well you know and majored in English and minored in art. Right now I am focusing on my art though." Maggie says.

"That's wonderful. I'm glad that you got what you wanted in life." I say.

"How about you Ezra. Did you get everything that you wanted out in life.?" she says.

"I did. I went on to get my masters in English. I was teaching at a High School in a small town called Rosewood. And I just recently moved to Atlanta and work at Emory University." I say proudly while smiling down at Aria.

"That's great. What made you decided to move to Atlanta?" she asks.

"Aria got accepted to Emory University. There isn't nothing I wouldn't do for her so I transferred to Emory so we can be together. She is my everything." I told her while leaning down to briefly kiss Aria on the lips. Once we pulled away I mouth to Aria that I loved her. She smiled in response.

"Well that's wonderful. I really should be going. Nice to see you again Ezra and lovely to have met you Aria." Maggie says before walking off.

"She seems nice." Aria says.

"She is. I haven't seen her since graduation." I tell her while kissing her temple.

"Ezra can I ask you a question?" Aria asks.

"You know that you can sweetheart." I say.

"What did Maggie mean when she said well you know what happened. What exactly happened in high school with you two?" she says with curiosity.

"It's nothing Aria. It's in the past and it doesn't matter anymore." I tell her looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah…..okay then." she says before walking off by herself. I knew that she was pissed. Here it is I am keeping another secret from her. First Jackie and now Maggie. I don't know why I am so nervous about telling her about what happened between Maggie and I. It's not like it's going to change anything about us. I start to walk around the gallery to find Aria, but she is nowhere to be found. Oh shit I have really done it now I think to myself. I walk out of the gallery and find Aria waving her hand in the air to flag down a taxi.

"Aria..wait!" I yell. She just ignores me. Before she can get into the taxi that just stopped I run to her and gently grab her arm to spin her around so we can be face to face.

"Ezra just let me go. I would like to go back to the hotel and just forget about what just happened alright. Don't I at least get that?" she asks broken heartedly. I feel like a complete jackass for making her feel like she isn't important to tell her about my past. In reality she is my everything. I can't even imagine what my life would be like if she were to ever leave me.

"Baby, look please don't get in that cab. Let's just enjoy our night in Venice the country of romance." I tell her with a smile.

"NO! I want to go back to the hotel. Now please just let me go." she says with tears streaming down her face. I sadly let her arm go and watch her get into the cab and disappear until I can't see it anymore. It's been a few hours since Aria left to go back to the hotel. I should have never let her leave. Why can't I open up to her and let her in completely? It is about 10 pm when I finally am able to get back to the hotel. I out the key in and walk into our room not knowing what is about to unravel. I find Aria laying on the bed facing the wall. I can hear he mumbled crys. I walk to the bed taking off my shirt and other clothes.

"Baby..will you please talk to me?" I ask her. She says nothing but continues to cry. I get on the bed and wrap my arm around her waist and for the first time in our entire relationship she pulls out of my grasp and moves to the wall as far as it will let her.

"Baby, Please don't pull away from me. Let me hold you and we will talk about it." I tell her with tears in my eyes.

"Don't touch me. Just let me be." she says softly. I lie there facing her and watching her. I feel my heart breaking. I really screwed up this time. I just pray that we can fix it.

**Aria's Pov**

I wake up the next morning feeling alone more than I ever have in my entire life. I don't understand why Ezra won't open up to me. We have been together for a long time you think he would trust me. It's not like I am going to judge him and make what I feel for him change. I turn around and see Ezra tossing and turning. It looks like he sleep for shit too. Ezra's eyes flutter open a couple of seconds later.

"Baby…will you please talk to me. I slept like complete shit because you weren't in my arms." he says with tears in his eyes.

"Yes. Please explain what happened with Maggie and you." I say.

"It was the night after graduation. Maggie and I had been dating for 3 years. We loved each other deeply. We made love that night and we found out later on she was pregnant. We were both 18 and we were not financially ready to take care of another human life. Maggie got an abortion. We both went separate ways and last night was the first night I have seen her since than." he says with honesty.

"Why didn't you just tell me Ezra? Is it because you don't trust me enough? Am I to much of a kid still?" I ask with a hint of angry in my voice.

"I was scared. I thought that if I told you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. I know you hate abortion." he says quietly.

I get up and crawl on the bed to sit on his lap with both my legs on either side of him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Ezra, I can't judge you for something that happened before we even met. You did what you thought was best. I just want you to be completely honest with me from now on that's all." I say while leaning down to kiss his lips.

"You are truly amazing. You know that? I love you so much." he says after pulling away.

"I know. You know what this means. Make up sex." I smile seductively at him.

I push Ezra on to the bed and continue to straddle him. I lean down and kiss his lips before leaving them and kissing his neck. I grind my hips down on his hardening erection. He kisses my lips, and his hands work at the end of my shirt. I lean up so I can take off my shirt. And pull down my underwear since I didn't sleep in any pajama pants. I feel Ezra run his hands down to my ass to squeeze it.

"I love you Ezra." I say while nibbling on his ear.

"I love you too sugar plum." he says while moaning at the same time.

I can't take it anymore and grab a condom and slide it down his erect cock. I gently go down on him and wait a minute while adjusting to his size. After I am ready I begin to lift up and down and feel pleasure within me. Ezra grips my hips to help me. I lean down and kiss his lips with a hungry passion. I missed feeling his lips on mine. I never wanted to Ezra to stop kissing me. I feel my walls starting to contract around him. Ezra puts my right nipple in his mouth and sucks on it. After a few minutes he leaves my right one to begin to suck on my left one. I am getting close. I nudge his head to make him look at me so I could kiss some more of his delicious lips. Within a few minutes I feel both of us riding out our orgasms. Ezra leans up to his my forehead.

"I love you Aria. Forever and Always." he says.

"I love you too. More than you will ever know." I tell him sincerely.

After laying with each other a few minutes I get off Ezra and he gets up to dispose of the condom. They are right. Make up sex is the best. Ezra and I decided we were going to have a lazy day together. It was what we both needed.

**There you guys go. Sorry for making you wait so long. Remember to please review. It gives me inspiration to continue to write for you guys. Thank you and much love ****J**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages but I was recently in a car accident and thankfully no one was hurt, but I was sore for a week or so. I decided to update for all of my lovely readers. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for all of the reviews I got last chapter. It means the world to me to see what you all think. Any suggestions you have feel free to tell me. Pretty little liars does not belong to me that all belongs to Sara Shepard and ABC family. **

**Aria's Pov**

Ezra and I had spent the rest of that day together just snuggled up together in our hotel room. Enjoying each others company. Stealing kisses every now and then. I loved every moment of it. I wasn't going to let Maggie come in between Ezra and I. She had her chance with him and it's mine now and I am never going to let him go. I glance at the clock on the nightstand. It currently read 6:15 in the morning. Today was our last day in Venice. Later tonight our flight was scheduled for 9:30 p.m. I feel Ezra pull me closer to his chest and a few minutes later feel him kissing my shoulder blade. I smile before turning over so I am facing him.

"Good morning beautiful." he says with a smile on his face.

"Good morning to you too." I tell him with as much love in my voice as I could possible show him.

"How did you sleep?" he asks me.

"Amazing because I was wrapped up in your protective arms." I say.

"Good because that is where you are supposed to be. Hey, what would you say we spend the day sight seeing on our last day in Venice?" he asks me.

"Really? We can spend the day together? Just you and me?" I ask.

"Yes baby, you and me together all day alone." he says with a smile.

"Yay! I can't wait." I tell him while reaching up to kiss his lips.

"Good. I'm going to go get in the shower." he tells me while getting out of the bed stark naked. He turns around and gives me a scolding playful look.

"Quit checking me out Miss Montgomery." he tells me.

"Sorry I can't help it. Your ass is just so sexy. I can't help myself." I say.

"God I love you." he says before opening the bathroom door and heading inside.

"I love you too Ezra. More than you will every know." I whisper to myself.

~ 6 hours later~

Ezra and I have spent the entire morning together. Checking out the city. Holding hands, kissing occasionally, taking pictures. Today is seriously one of the best days of my life and I will cherish it for the rest of my life. It is currently 2:45 p.m. and Ezra and I decided to have a quick bite before we head back to the hotel and get stuff ready for tonight. It was this small bistro Italian restaurant. It was secluded and just really romantic. I couldn't believe that Ezra would do this for me. He is the most caring, loving, genuine man I have ever met and I can't wait until one day I can be called his wife.

"Thank you so much for today babe. I had so much fun. I love you." I tell him while leaning over to kiss him across the table.

"I love you too baby. Very much." he says.

I was about to continue our conversation when I was interrupted.

"Ezra? Is that you again? Wow I can't believe I ran into again." the voice only belonging to the one and only Maggie.

"Mags. It's so nice to see you again before we leave tonight." he says.

"I know I'm happy that I ran into you again. It's nice to see you Alex right?" she asks me.

No it's Aria bitch I think in my head. " Aria actually. Nice to see you too." I say while plastering a fake smile to my face.

"So when do you go back to the states Maggie?" Ezra asked.

"I'm here for a few more days then I finally get to go home." she says while laughing.

Ezra and Maggie continue conversing as if I'm not hear at all. This was supposed to be our day together and he is acting like Maggie is his girlfriend and that I don't even exist.

'I'm going to the bathroom real fast." I announce to the two of them.

"Ok baby." Ezra says while looking at Maggie still.

I try to fight the tears that threaten to fall as I go to the restroom.

**Ezra's Pov**

My day with Aria has been perfect. I love her so much. We were currently stopped to get some lunch when we bumped into Maggie again. Now that Aria has left it's the perfect opportunity to go and do what I have wanted to do.

"Maggie can you tell Aria I will be right back? I have to go and take care of something real quick." I ask her.

"Sure no problem Ezra. I'll keep her company until you come back." she says.

I give a quick nod before exiting and heading to the jewelry store we had pasted a few blocks ago. I finally find it and head inside.

"Good day sir. What can I help you with today?" the store manager says.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring." I say.

"Ah well let's take a look shall we?" he says before leading me off to where the rings were held.

"Do you have a price range you are in?" he asks.

"No…..money is no option." I tell the man.

"How about this Sterling Silver Three Stoned Round Brilliant Diamond ring with Double Row Pave Set Shank?" he asks.

"It's beautiful. She will love it. How much?" I ask.

" $6,000." he says.

"I'll take it." I tell him.

As I wait for him to get the ring ready I can't help but imagine how she is going to react when I ask her to marry me. Will she say yes? Will she say no? I can't lose her. She is my soul mate.

"Here you go sir. Oh and by the way congratulations." he says with a smile.

"Thank you." I tell him before walking out of the store and heading back to Aria and Maggie.

**Aria's Pov**

As I am walking back from the bathroom. I made sure that it didn't look like that I had been crying. When I reach the table I notice that Ezra is nowhere to be seen all that is sitting there is Maggie.

"Maggie where did Ezra go?" I asked confused.

"Oh he said he had to run an errand and I told him I would keep you company until he returned." she said.

"That was nice of…." before I can finish Maggie cuts me off.

"Look her little girl. You may think that you and Ezra are soul mates but listen here and listen good. Ezra is mine. He always has been mine and nothing that you think you have with him will stop me from winning him back. So I suggest you throw in the towel now before you get hurt." she tells me.

"Maggie, Ezra doesn't love you. You guys went your separate ways. Ezra and I are together now and he wouldn't leave me for you." I tell her with anger in my voice.

"Well see about that." she says.

Before I can respond I spot Ezra coming back to the table. He leans down and kisses my lips. I linger a little longer to piss off Maggie and to show her Ezra is mine and I won't let her take him from me.

"Where did you go?" I asked after we broke apart.

"Oh Um…I had to check with the other teachers." he tells me while putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Can we go back to the hotel now?" I ask. I didn't want to be around Maggie any longer than I had to be.

"Yeah we can. Come on sweetheart. We have a long flight ahead of us. It was good seeing you Maggie." Ezra says before getting up and putting his coat on.

"Yes it was wonderful seeing you and I'm glad I got to meet you Aria." Maggie says before she has the chance to hug Ezra I grab his arm and lead him to the door. I turn around and see that she is pissed that she didn't get to hug Ezra like she wanted too. She will never get the chance if I'm around. Stupid bitch.

It takes us about 20 minutes to reach our hotel. I couldn't believe that Maggie said she was going to take Ezra from me. I don't know whether I should tell Ezra or not. Would he even believe me?

"Baby, are you ready to go home?" Ezra asks me.

"I think I am. I had a wonderful time in Venice but I miss our apartment and most importantly our bed. It's much more comfy than this hotel one." I say.

"Yes I know what you mean. I can't wait to walk around in our apartment in my boxers and sleep in our bed. My arms wrapped around you." he says while leaning down to kiss my lips.

"Mmm I can't wait." I say while hugging him closer to me.

"Come on we have to meet the others and head to the airport." he says.

"Coming." I say as I grab his hand and walk out the door with him.

We meet the others in the lobby and I see Chelsey sitting in one of the chairs waiting on the bus.

"Hey. Are you happy to be going home?" I ask her.

"Yes. I miss Sam and I just miss the states." she says.

"Me too. It was a wonderful trip though." I say.

"Indeed. So What's wrong? I can feel that your not telling me something." she says.

"It's nothing…,it's just we ran into Ezra's ex girlfriend from high school the other night and then today again. Everything was fine but today she told me that she was planning on winning Ezra back. What if he does leave me for her. I don't know if I could handle that." I tell her with tears in my eyes.

"Oh honey. He loves you so much. I see it every time Ezra looks at you. You and Ezra are soul mates. You have nothing to worry about." she tells me.

"I hope your right." I say just as Ezra approaches us.

" The bus is here. Let's go so we can make it on time for our flight." he says while grabbing my hand and lead me to the bus. We decided to sit together this time. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." I tell him.

"As I love you." he tells me before leaning down and kisses my head.

~ 1 DAY LATER AFTER A LONG FLIGHT~

**Ezra's Pov**

After a wonderful vacation in Venice I am so glad to be home with the girl of my dreams. I was planning on asking Aria to marry me when we go back to Rosewood for Christmas in a few months. That way her friends and family could join in on the experience. I had already asked Byron for his permission before we left for Georgia. He gladly said that he would love for Aria and I to get married someday. I unlock the door and let Aria go inside before I follow her in and shut and lock the door behind me. I turn around and see Aria heading for our bedroom. Before I head to the bedroom I decide to hide the engagement ring in the desk door that I always keep locked before heading towards the bedroom. When I reach the bedroom I see Aria has already stripped down into her underwear and getting one of my shirts out of the dresser. I strip down to my boxers and climb into bed with her.

"Good baby. I love you so much." I tell her kissing her lips before pulling her close into my chest."I love you too" she says before long I can hear her light snores. Eventually sleep over takes me and I fall asleep with the love of my life in my arms.

**REVIEW! I love to hear what you think about how I am doing on the story. Again I apologize that it took so long to update. I was just so sore. The more reviews the faster I will update. Until then ****J**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars that all belongs to ABC Family and Sara Shepard.**

**Aria's Pov**

I am awoken from my slumber with light butterfly kisses on my neck working there way to my lips. I open up my eyes to see Ezra laying on top of me looking down into my eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." Ezra says before re-attaching our lips. After of brief kiss I pull away.

"Good morning babe. How did you sleep?" I ask while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Great because I had the most beautiful, smart, funny, caring, drop dead sexy woman in my arms all night." he says with love and admiration in his eyes.

"I love you" I tell him with all the honesty in my voice.

"I love you too B-26 forever and always." he tells me.

"What time do you have to be in today?" I ask.

" 1:00" he says while laying down next to me and pulling me into his chest.

I look over on the nightstand and see that it is just barley 10. "Well what do you want to do then babe?" I ask.

"How about we get ready and I take you out to a nice lunch before I have to head onto campus." he says while kissing my shoulder.

"Are you sure babe I mean we just got back from our trip to Venice we seriously don't have to we can just stay here if you want." I tell him

"Aria Montgomery I want to take my gorgeous girlfriend out to lunch so get that sexy ass out of our bed." he says with a smirk.

"Yes sir Mr. Fitz." I say while giggling.

"Good girl." he says while grinning like an idiot.

Before I am able to make it to the bathroom I feel Ezra smack my ass. We currently were heading back to our apartment after our lovely lunch together. On our way to the restaurant Ezra stopped and bought me some roses. He is seriously the best boyfriend any girl would be lucky to have. We finally reached the apartment and I was about to get out so he could leave but before I could I feel Ezra grab my arm and pull me into an intense kiss. After a couple of minutes I pull back grasping for air.

"What in the world was that for?" I ask.

"I love you so much. I just want you to know that. I have never been happier than I am right now with you. You complete me." he says with a grin.

"I love you too. I'll see you after your class okay. Make sure no of the females hit on you or tell them I will kick their ass because you are mine." I tell him in the most joking but serious voice I can.

"Don't worry baby you're the only one I want." he says. With that I get out of the car and head inside thinking to myself how I got so lucky to have this most amazing man in my life.

4 Months Later. (December)

**Ezra's POV**

I was finishing up my last class for the semester right before Christmas break. Aria and I were flying home to spend it with both of our families. My family which included my parents, my older brother Josh and his wife Kali, and my younger sister Madison were all driving down from New York so we could all be together at the Montgomery house. I was just getting ready to pack up my things when I see Aria walk into my office.

"Hey are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Are you kidding me I am so ready to go home and see the girls and my parents. I have missed them so much. It's the first time since we have moved down here that we are actually going back home." she says with excitement in her voice.

"I know sweetheart. I am so happy to be going home and getting 3 weeks off from school. I can't believe Christmas is only 2 days away." I say.

"What are we waiting for let's go!" she says. I laugh at her excitement and we head off to the airport. After our 3 hour flight we were almost to the Montgomery house. I was nervous to say the least because tomorrow evening I would be proposing to Aria. I know she will say yes but there is always that thought that she might say no. we finally reach the Montgomery's. Aria immediately jumps out of the car and runs to the door while I grab our luggage.

"Mommy!" Aria yells through out the house.

"My baby girl is here." I hear Ella yell coming to greet Aria and myself.

"Ezra how are you?" she says.

"I'm great Ella. Glad to be home with family and friends for the holidays. Have you heard anything from my parents?" I ask.

"Yes they all should be here shortly." she says.

After we had all gotten to talk for awhile Aria and I decided to hit the sack. I see Aria has fallen asleep in my side. So I slowly lift up and carry in my arms bridal style and carry her to her old room where we would be staying for the time we were here. I lay her on the bed before striping off her jeans and carefully unclasping her bra before pulling my own jeans off and climbing into bed with her.

"I love you Ezra." she mumbles.

"I love you too. So much." I tell her before pulling her close and drifting off to sleep.

The following day Aria and Ella spent the majority cooking up a Christmas feast considering we had my folks, my brother and his wife, my sister, the girls and their respective others all coming over to celebrate and all waiting for me to get up the nerves and propose. I am pulled from my thoughts when I feel Aria snake her hands around my waist.

"What are you thinking about handsome?" she asks.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have a wonderful woman like you in my life." I tell her while leaning down to kiss her nose.

"Come on Romeo it's time for dinner then we are going to open up some gifts." she tells me while grabbing my hand and leading me into the dinning room.

We all had finished our wonderful meal and were currently opening up some gifts. Aria was cuddled up in my side and I had my left arm around her shoulder. It's now or never I thought. I get up from the couch and get down on one knee.

"Ezra what are.." before she can finish I cut her off.

"Aria ever since we met in Snookers 3 years ago I have been consently thinking who is this girl. She is undoubtly beautiful, smart, caring, loves to travel and has a great taste in music. When I found out you were my student I'll be honest I was scared and I ran from you when my heart was telling me to not let you go. We have gone through so many trials and curves that the world has thrown at us and yet here we are together still and I plan on keeping it that way. I love you with all of my heart. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?

**TA-DA! Another chapter done. Sorry that it has been awhile since I last updated. Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten so far. It truly means the world to me. If I get 10 reviews on this chapter I will update this weekend sometime. Promise. What will her answer be? You'll have to keep reading to find out :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the people that left reviews on the last chapter. It means so much when I see that someone has commented on my story. Keep them coming. You guys are fantastic. If there is anything you would like to see happen in the story don't be afraid to leave them in a review or a private message. I don't own PLL that belongs to ABC family and Sara Shepard.**

_Previously _

_We all had finished our wonderful meal and were currently opening up some gifts. Aria was cuddled up in my side and I had my left arm around her shoulder. It's now or never I thought. I get up from the couch and get down on one knee._

"_Ezra what are.." before she can finish I cut her off._

"_Aria ever since we met in Snookers 3 years ago I have been consently thinking who is this girl. She is undoubtly beautiful, smart, caring, loves to travel and has a great taste in music. When I found out you were my student I'll be honest I was scared and I ran from you when my heart was telling me to not let you go. We have gone through so many trials and curves that the world has thrown at us and yet here we are together still and I plan on keeping it that way. I love you with all of my heart. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?_

**Aria's Pov**

I can't believe that Ezra just proposed to me in front of both of our families. I love him with all of my heart and it would be my dream to become Mrs. Fitz one day I just didn't think it would finally be here. I haven't said anything yet while Ezra is probably beyond nervous waiting for my answer.

" Yes." I whisper.

"You just said yes." he says with a smile on his face.

"Yes I will marry you Ezra." I say louder this time so everyone can hear me.

Ezra's grin is bigger now as he slips the ring on my ring finger. I can't help but stare at the ring. It is such a beautiful ring. I can't explain how happy I am. I can hear cheering in the background but all I can focus on is Ezra's lips and us attaching them finally. It is a short kiss but you could tell how much love we have for each other in it.

"I love you Ezra and I can't wait to become your wife." I tell him after we pull apart.

"I love you too baby. I can't wait to say I do and spend the rest of my life with you." he says. Before we can attach our lips again Hanna's loud mouth interrupts us.

"Let me see. Let me see!" Hanna squeals. I show Hanna and the rest of the ladies my ring.

" Wow, Fitz definitely has some good taste." Hanna says as she approves my ring for her liking.

"I know I am one lucky girl." I say smiling as I glance at Ezra's direction to see him talking to my dad, brother, his father, his brother, and the girls boyfriends Toby and Caleb.

I slip away from the ladies to wrap my arms around Ezra's torso. He smiles and places a kiss to the top of my head.

"Well it seems as if congratulations are in order." Ezra's father said

"Thank you. I am happy to be coming into your family Mr. Fitz." I say.

"Please call me James." he says as he extends his hand. I shake his hand and tell him it's a pleasure to meet him finally.

"And my name is Josh. Ezra's younger brother. Guess you will be my sister-in-law soon." he says.

"Yes indeed I will be." I say.

Finally after a few more hours the girls and Ezra's side of the family finally leaves. It's currently 1:15 in the morning and I am beyond beat but so happy/excited to finally be engaged to the man of my dreams. I couldn't have asked for a better soul mate from God. I am one blessed girl.

"Babe, are you ready to come to bed?" I ask Ezra.

"Yes come on lets hit the sheets." Ezra says while wrapping an arm around my waist as we climb the stairs to my old bedroom. Once we reach my bedroom I open the door before shutting it after Ezra comes in and locked it.

"Did you just lock the door young lady?" Ezra asks with a playfully smile in his voice.

"Yes I did Mr. Fitz and you want to know why?" I asked laced with seduction in my voice.

"Why is that Miss. Montgomery?" he says while playing along.

"I mean since you proposed and asked me to be your wife tonight I am going to show you how much I love you. You're my soul mate and I am so happy to be Mrs. Fitz soon." I tell him as I begin to kiss his neck.

"Mmm. I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Fitz. I love you so much Aria I would do anything for you." he tells me as he plays with the hem of my dress.

I lightly push Ezra on the bed and straddle his waist. I begin to unbutton his shirt as my mouth finds his and we kiss feverously. I trail kisses down his chest and work my way to the waistband of his dress pants. I begin to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants with ease. I pull his boxers down as well as his pants.

"Much better." I tell him between my kisses.

**Ezra's Pov**

Before Aria can even begin to put her beautiful mouth on my cock I flip us over with ease so now that I am on top. Tonight is all about her. She is the one that is going to be pleased, pleasured, and satisfied. I still can't believe that she said yes and that soon Aria and I will be married. We will actually be husband and wife. This is something I have been dreaming about ever since I met Aria in Snookers. I knew without a doubt that Aria was the one I was looking for. To spend the rest of my life with. She is the most beautiful, sexy, caring, funny, smart, lovable woman I have ever met. I am so proud to call her my future wife.

"Tonight is all about you baby. I am going to show you just how much I love you tonight." I tell her while grinning that boyish grin she loves so much.

"Okay." she whispers.

I begin to unzip her dress before throwing it on the floor somewhere to later to be discovered. I kiss and bite at her at chest as my left hand fumbles to get her bra unclasped. Finally after it seems like forever I get her bra undone. My left hand snakes down into her panties as I insert one finger inside of her.

"Oh…Mmm. That's the spot babe." I hear Aria moan.

"Do you like that baby?" I ask her while inserting another finger inside of her hitting her G-spot.

"Mmm Mmm…that's it baby. Keep going." she says barely loud enough for me to hear.

I take my fingers out and fumble for a condom in my jeans pocket. I am pulled from my thoughts when Aria says my name.

"It's okay babe. You don't have to." she says.

"Are you sure baby. I know one day we will eventually have kids but I don't want to if you are not ready. I would never forgive myself." I tell her.

"I'm sure. If it happens it does. As long as I have you I know we will be okay." she says while gently kissing my lips.

"I love you." I say.

"Me too baby. So much." she says.

With that I slid into her joining us as one. I kiss her lips with so much passion. I begin to leave her lips to kiss down her neck and collarbone. Aria wraps her legs around my waist as I move faster within her.

"Mmm..babe faster." she moans.

I sped up my thrusts until I feel her walls starting to contract around me. Within minutes we both come at the same time. I pull out of her and pull her close to my chest as I kiss her temple.

"I love you and I can't tell you how happy I am to be getting married to you." I tell her.

"I love you too Mr. Fitz." I hear Aria whisper before falling asleep. I kiss her temple one more time before falling asleep myself.

**Maggie's Pov**

"Welcome Miss. Henderson it is my pleasure to welcome you to the Emory Staff." Mr. Johnson tells me.

"Thank you Mr. Johnson. I can't wait to begin teaching here." I tell him while a smile.

**OH NO! what's going to happen? I will update within the week. I am already written chapter 16. Tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know. Again thank you for the reviews I have gotten so far. Until then my lovely readers.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all my reviews. Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. I do not own PLL that belongs to ABC family and Sara Shepard.**

**Aria's Pov**

Today Ezra and I are leaving to head back home to Georgia. Back to Emory University. School is going wonderful and I am excited to be headed back but for some reason I have this nagging feeling that something has changed and it's not for the better. I know I shouldn't be thinking like this considering I just got engaged to the man of my dreams, but something in my gut is telling me to try and figure out what's about to change. I feel Ezra kissing my bare shoulder blade working his lips up to my neck and finally to my ear.

"Good morning my beautiful fiancée." he says.

"Good morning handsome. Are you ready to head home?" I ask.

"I kind of am. Don't get me wrong I loved spending time with our family and friends, but I am ready to have you all to myself." he says with seduction in his voice.

"I know but just think the next time we come home we will be getting married. I will officially be Mrs. Fitz." I say trying to hide my smile but I couldn't.

"I think we should get married in June." he says.

"Really? I think that is a wonderful idea sweetie." I say while flipping over and kissing his lips.

'Yeah it gives us plenty of time to plan the wedding and to be honest I want to make you my wife as soon as possible." he says with all honesty.

"Awe babe. Don't worry time is going to fly by and soon you will be stuck with me forever." I say with a giggle in my voice.

"I think I can handle that." he says while leaning down to kiss my lips.

"Good." I say after we break apart.

We spend a few more minutes in my old bed and then decide to head downstairs after putting on some clothes so we can have some breakfast with my parents and Mike. We all talk about the wedding planning that I will have to do and my mother said she would help me and that she was only a phone call away. I promised her if I needed help that I wouldn't hesitate to call her. The girls came over around 9 because Ezra and I had to catch our flight back to Georgia at 10:30.

"Aria it was so good to see you guys. I am so happy that you and Fitzy will be getting married in June." Hanna says.

"Thanks Hanna. Hanna will you make my wedding dress?" I ask her. I cant help but laugh when Hanna screams with delight.

"Are you serious? Of course I will." she says.

'Yes I'm serious. And Emily and Spencer will you guys be my bridesmaids?" I ask.

"Yes of course we will." they say at the same time.

After I had finished talking to the girls and said my goodbyes to my parents and Mike Ezra came up behind me and told me we had to start heading to the airport. It took us about an hour to get to the airport. When we got out of the taxi Ezra paid the man and we grabbed our luggage and headed inside and was waited until the flight attendant told us it was time to board the plane. As soon as we sat down in our sits I leaned my head on Ezra's shoulder.

"Are you tired baby?" Ezra asks.

"Yes. You wore me out last night with all of our love making. You really know how to satisfy a girl." I tell him as seriously as I could.

"Well don't you worry sweetheart I plan on satisfying you for the rest of our lives." he says with a chuckle.

"Good. I love you and I cant wait to become your wife." I tell him while looking down at my beautiful engagement ring.

"I love you too so much." he says while kissing my temple.

Throughout the flight Ezra and I made small talk and we both took naps before the flight finally landed. When we exited the plane we went and got our luggage before getting a cab to head home. When we reached the apartment it was about 4:45 pm and we were both starving.

"Babe do you want to have Chinese for dinner?" I asked from the bathroom door because as soon as we got home he went and headed for the shower.

"What?" he calls through the door. I open the door and walk in and open the curtain a little.

"I was wondering if you wanted Chinese for dinner tonight?" I say.

"Yeah that actually sounds really good." he says.

"Okay well I'll go and ord…" before I can finish Ezra grabs my arm and pulls me in the shower with him.

"EZRA what the hell do you think your doing?" I ask with as much fake angry I could muster.

"Well you looked kind of dirty and I thought you should get clean." he says while laughing.

"Thanks for your concern but I have to go order dinner." I say while trying to step out of the shower.

"Hold on missy. At least give me a proper goodbye." he says.

"Ok Mr. Pouty pants." I say while leaning up to kiss his lips. After that I walked into our bedroom to put on some dry clothes and ordered dinner after. After dinner we cuddled up on the couch and began to watch a movie. I must have fallen asleep because all I remember Ezra picking me up and kissing my temple before climbing into bed himself. The last thing I heard was Ezra telling me he loved me. I truly have the best fiancée in the world.

**Ezra's Pov**

We were finally home and classes start in a few days which I am thankful for because I get a little more time with her to myself. I had planned for Aria and I to have a romantic date tonight after I ran to the University for a few hours today. I just needed to make sure my class schedules were delivered and make a few lessons plans for the following weeks to come.

It was about 7:45 am when I woke up. I decided to head to the college early so I can get home sooner to Aria. I got out of bed grabbed a quick shower before finding a piece of paper and a pen to leave a note for Aria so she doesn't worry.

_Aria,_

_I had to head to the University today to take care of a few things before school starts up again. I still can't believe that you said yes and soon you will be my wife. I am going to be the best husband to you baby. I am going to pamper you everyday. Tell you how much I love you and how beautiful you are everyday. You are my entire world. I should be back soon my love._

_Love, your B-26._

I head to the University and get busy busting my ass so I can get finished and head home to Aria. I didn't realize it was already 12 when I was finished with work. I grab my things and lock my office door before walking out. I wasn't paying attention and bumped right into someone.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay." I ask.

'Ezra I'm fine." she says.

When I look up I am staring into Maggie's eyes.

"Maggie what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm going to start teaching here." she says with a smile.

"That's wonderful, um I have to head home." I say rather quickly.

I reach my car in a matter of seconds. I start the car but I don't move. How am I going to tell Aria that Maggie is working at the same school where she goes and not to mention where I teach. I know Aria doesn't really care for Maggie I just hope she can handle the news I have to tell her. With that I begin to head home.

**There you go my wonderful readers chapter 16 is finally up. I hope you all are not hating me putting Maggie in Georgia. There is a reason for it I promise. It will all work out in the end. Please tell me your thoughts and suggestions are welcome. Please remember to Review. They keep me motivated to continue to write for you guys.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all the reviews I have been getting on my story throughout my story. It is what keeps me motivated to continue to write for you all. Hopefully the time flies by and season 4 will come before we know it. Pretty little liars does not belong to me. That all belongs to Sara Shepard and ABC Family.**

**Ezra's Pov**

I had made it home from the University fairly quickly. I never expected to run into Maggie today. I thought the last time I would see her was in Venice. I hope Aria takes the news well, I know she doesn't care for Maggie all that much. I can feel and sense Aria's jealousy whenever we are around Maggie or any other women for that matter, but she needs to realize that she has nothing to worry about. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her or else I wouldn't haven't proposed if I wasn't sure she was the one. I finally decide to get out of my car and head up to the apartment. I slowly unlock the door and walk inside while closing the door behind me. It is deathly quiet in here.

"Aria, sweetheart are you home?" I call out.

"Yeah, sorry just getting out of the shower. I'll be out in a second." she calls out from the bathroom. I settle my stuff on the table and begin to take off my coat. I decided I was in a mood for a beer so I make my way to the fridge and pull one out. As I am uncapping my beer I feel Aria wrap her arms around my waist and kiss my shoulder blades through my shirt.

"Hey, I missed waking up in your arms this morning." she says after I turned around to face her.

"Sorry, I had to get a few things around for the new semester in a few days. Besides my dear I have plans for us this evening." I say while smiling my boyish smile at her.

"Oh yeah Mr. Fitz? Well what are this plans you have for us tonight?" she asks while kissing my lips so she could try and make me tell her, but there is no way I am going to tell her what I have up my sleeves for tonight.

"That sweetheart is my secret and for me to treat you to a romantic evening tonight." I tell her.

"Please Ezra...you know I don't really care for surprises." she says in a fake pout.

"No baby. This is my gift to you." I say.

"Fine. So anyways how was your day so far? Anything interesting happen while you were at the University?" Aria asks while sitting down on the couch.

"Actually there is something I have to tell you." I say while nervousness in my voice.

"You can tell me anything babe. You should know that by now." she says while smiling at me. I brace myself as I sit down on the couch next to her and grabbing her hands in mine. It's now or never. I think to myself.

"Well when I was leaving my office I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I bumped into someone. When I looked up it was Maggie." I finally say.

"Maggie, as in the Maggie you knocked up in high school and was in Venice the same time we were Maggie?" she asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Why was she at the University Ezra?" she asks with a little angry laced in her voice.

"She said she is going to start teaching there this semester coming up. Aria I had no idea she was going to be teaching there. I thought the last time I would see her was in Venice." I state.

"I can't believe she is in the same state let alone the same town we are. Why can't she just leave us alone." Aria says.

"Baby, I'm sure she didn't plan on coming to the same town we were in. It's just how things turned out." I say.

"I highly doubt that. Ezra she still has a thing for you. She wants you back." Aria says while getting up from the couch and walking over to look out the window. I get off the couch and walk over to her and wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck softly.

"Baby, even if she does want me back it's not that I'm going to go running back to her. I don't want her. The only person I want is** you. **You are the best thing to ever happen to me Aria Rae Montgomery. That day I saw you in the bar I knew you were the one. You complete me. No one not even Maggie is going to tare us apart. Do you hear me. I'm never going to let that happen." I tell her while kissing her neck again.

"You promise?" she finally asks after a few minutes.

"Yes I promise you. I am never going to leave you." I tell her while turning her around to kiss her lips.

After a few hours of just cuddling on the couch. It was time for us to get ready for what I have planned for her. I just hopes she loves it.

**Aria's Pov**

Tonight has been amazing. So far Ezra has taken me out to the most romantic restaurant in town. I still felt insucure about the whole Maggie situation, but can you blame me? I mean when we were in Venice Maggie said she planned on getting Ezra back and now she is in the same town we live in. I don't trust that bitch. Ezra's words pull me through my thoughts.

"Are you ready for the rest of the night of fun?" he asks me.

"Yes. Lead the way." I say while getting up and grabbing Ezra's hand and putting it in mine. Once we were in the car I turn to Ezra and try one more time to get where we are going out of him. I put my hand on his theigh and start to rub it up towards his crotch suggestively.

"Baby, will you please tell me where we are going?" I ask in my sweetest voice.

"No...Noooot going...to happen." he says while trying to concentrate on the road. I sigh in defeat and look out the window. About 20 minutes later we come to a stop and Ezra shuts the car off and gets out to open my door for me. He gives me his hand and we start to head into a building.

"Ezra, what are we doing here?" I asked confused.

"You'll see in just a second baby." he says. He hands this man something out of his pocket. We reach a room where it has thousands of people in there screaming. Within no time some people come on this stage and a man begins to speak into a microphone.

"Thanks for coming tonight. We are The Fray. Now let's get this party started." he finishes.

"Ezra. How is the world did you get tickets for us to come?" I ask.

"I know a professor. He and his wife were supposed to come but his wife got food poisoning. So he gave them to me before we left for Rosewood." he says.

"This is unbelieveable Ezra I love you so much." I state.

"I love you too." he says while leaning down to kiss my lips.

Ezra is the best fiancee a girl could ever have. If Maggie thinks she is going to get Ezra away from me she needs to think again. Fuck Maggie. I'm going to fight for my man.

**REVIEW! It makes me smile everytime I see I have one. I figured with all of the Maggie Drama the last chapter and on the show we could have a sweet romantic chapter. Tell me what you thought. Question: Do you want them to have a long engagement or a do you want me to fast forward a few months?**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to update. I have been helping my cousin plan her wedding as a good bridesmaid should. She finally got married yesterday so I will have my focus on this story and trying to update more quickly. I just want to say thank you for all the continued support on this story. I love hearing your feedback on what you like and telling me things that you don't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL that belongs to Sara Shepard and ABC Family.**

**Aria's Pov**

As much as I would love to continue spending my days with Ezra my wonderful finacce I can't because today is the first offical day back from the holidays. I have loved every moment with Ezra these past couple of weeks. We did so much with the break. We went back home to Rosewood spending times with our family and friends, we got engaged, and spent time with one another. It was truly wonderful aside from Maggie moving to Georgia and teaching at Emory. I'm not dumb and I surely am not gonna pretend I am. I know exactly why Maggie moved here, she is trying to win Ezra back and take him away from me. She has another thing coming if she thinks that I'm just going to let her waltz right in and steal my man. There is no way in hell I'mm gonna let her take him away from me. I am looking forward to seeing Chelsea again and telling her what happened over the holidays. She is going to flip when I tell her Ezra proposed to me. I also want to her what happened with her seeing as she went to visit Sam and her family back home. I turn to my side to see Ezra still sleeping. Even in his sleep he is flawless.

"Babe, it's time to get up." I tell him while kissing his cheek.

"Mmmmm... 5 more minutes?" he pleads.

"No come on. It's the first day back and I wanna get ready. I have my first class at 8 and your first lesson is at 8 as well. So get your sexy as hell booty out of our bed because it is already 7:20." I tell him.

"Fine, but can I please have a good morning kiss first?" he asks with puppy dog eyes that I can never resist.

I lean down to kiss his lips before leaving him in our bedroom to go take a shower. As I am washing my hair Ezra climbs into the shower with me and starts to kiss down my exposed neck.

"You smell like strawberries." he says kissing up to my ear.

"Maybe that's because it's strawberry conditioner." I tell him while laughing a little.

I can feel Ezra pressing his erection into my ass. I decide to have a little fun and begin to grind my ass back against him. He groans in pleasure. I continue to do that while rinsing out the conditioner out of my hair. As Ezra starts to push against me harder I remove myself and jump out of the shower.

"You little tease." he says while smirking.

'Sorry baby but I don't want to be late for class. I promise I'll make it up to you later tonight." I tell him while wrapping the towel around myself."

"I'm holding you to that." he says as he finishes his shower.

After we are dressed and grab our coffee and a quick breakfast to go we finally make it to the school. I get it my History class just in time with a few minutes to spare. I pick a sit in the middle and look out the window seeing as it is so beautiful outside today.

"Good Morning class I'm your history teacher Miss. Henderson. I hope you all had a lovely break. Shall we get started." Maggie says.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I mutter to myself.

Class goes by slow. When the bell rings I stay behind so I can have a little chat with the slut...Opps I mean Miss. Henderson.

"Ezra told me he ran into you the other night." I say.

"Yes well there was an open position and I wanted to take a little break from being an artist." She says."

"Yes but let's make something real clear. Ezra is my fiancee so don't try and take him from me because I swear if you even try I will shove my heel so far up your ass you have to go to the emergency room to be having it removed from your nostrils." I tell her with vemon in my voice. Before she can respond I walk out of the room with a smile on my face. My next few classes went by well. My next class was English. When I walk in I notice Chelsea is in this class as well.

"Hey how was your break?" I ask her.

"It was wonderful. I went home and spent time with Sam and my family. I missed them so much. How about yourself?" she asks.

Before I can answer her. Ezra walks in.

"Welcome my name is Mr. Fitz and I will be your teacher this semester." he says. When class has been going on for a little bit I nudge Chelsea in the arm.

"Ezra proposed." I whisper.

"Really?" she asks.

I just simply nod my head. We both sqeaul in delight.

**Ezra's Pov**

I am currently teaching my last class for the day. I knew Aria and Chelsea were both in it. I was talking to the class when I hear a sqeaul coming from Aria and Chelsea. Aria must have told her about how I proposed. It put a smile to my face but since I'm her teacher at this moment I have to repremand them.

"Ladies, there is no talking while I am teaching understood?" I ask.

"Yes Mr. Fitz." They both say.

About 1 hour and 45 minutes later class was finally over. Aria and Chelsea of course are the last to leave the room.

"Congrats Mr. Fitz. You just better treat her right." Chelsea says before heading to the door.

"Don't worry I love her too much to be stupid and lose her." I tell her before she walks out the door.

"So baby how were your classes?" I ask.

"They were good. Um...Maggie's my History teacher." she says.

"Really? How did it go?" I ask.

"It was fine. I told her that you were mine and she better not try anything if she does she will have some consequences." she says while kissing my lips.

"Mmm...I love it when your jealous." I say while kissing down her neck.

"Do you?" she moans out.

"Oh yeah sweetheart. I believe you promised me something this morning while in the shower and I would like to claim it now." I say as I suck on her neck.

" I do recall saying something like that." She says as she plays with my tie. So how about we head home so I can fullfill my promise to you." she says with biting my ear.

"What are we waiting for?" I ask her while we both head to the car.

**Maggie's Pov**

I was sitting in my car almost ready to leave when I see them. There they are. Such a happy couple. Laughing, joking around with each other. Aria thinks her threat this morning worked and that I won't bother her and Ezra anymore, but I'm gonna make sure that Ezra is mine again one way or another.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Disclaimer I do not own Pretty little liars, that belongs to Sara Shepard and ABC Family. Oh by the way I'm skipping a little ahead so it's about 4 months later. Mid April.**

**Aria's Pov**

These past couple of months have been wonderful. Ever since I talked or rather told Maggie to stay away from Ezra we haven't had any problems and it better stay that way or Maggie is going to be one sorry bitch. A few weeks back Ezra and I decided that we would get married on July 6th here in Georgia and have our family and friends fly down for the ceremony. One day Ezra and I were walking in the park when suddenly I saw the most beautiful church I have ever seen.

_Flashback_

_"So my goregous fiancee how about you and I finish our walk in the park_ _and then I take you out to dinner?" Ezra says._

_"That sounds wonder...Omg Ezra look at that church over there. Isn't it beautiful?" I say._

_"Yeah it sure is a beauty." Ezra replies._

_"Ezra I just had the most craziest idea. What would you say to us getting married in that church over there. I mean our families and friends can fly down for the ceremony and then we wouldn't have to worry about going home again." I say all in one breath._

_"Baby, if you really want to get married there then that's what we will do. All I care about is standing at the end of that alter waiting for you." He says._

_"I love you." I say before crashing my lips down to his._

_End of Flashback_

To think that in a few short months I will offically become Mrs. Ezra Fitz. I couldn't help but smile at that thought. There is nothing I want more than I want is to become his wife, the mother of his children, and live happily together for the rest of eternity. I glance over and look at Ezra still peacefully sleeping. How did I get so lucky as to land a guy like him. He is so sweet and caring, He is always protecting me and loving me. I should surprise him with breakfast in bed, I mean it is Saturday and he did come home pretty late last night after his meeting. I sneak out of bed and put some panties on and Ezra's shirt last night before heading into the kitchen. I head to the fridge and grab out the eggs, green peppers, turkey, and some cheese before heading to the cupboard to grab a pan to start the omlettes. I quickly start on the omlettes deciding to turn on the radio to listen to. Suddenly I hear "My Guy" by Mary Wells. I couldn't help but start singing along.

_Nothing you could say  
Can tear me away from my guy  
Nothing you could do  
'Cause I'm stuck like glue to my guy_

_I'm stickin' to my guy  
Like a stamp to a letter  
Like the birds of a feather  
We stick together  
I'm tellin' you from the start  
I can't be torn apart from my guy_

_Nothing you can do  
Could make me untrue to my guy  
Nothing you could buy  
Could make me tell a lie to my guy_

_I gave my guy my word of honor  
To be faithful and I'm gonna  
You best be believing  
I won't be deceiving my guy_

_As a matter of opinion I think he's tops  
My opinion is he's the cream of the crop  
As a matter of taste to be exact  
He's my ideal as a matter of fact_

_No muscle bound man  
Could take my hand from my guy  
No handsome face  
Could ever take the place of my guy  
He may not be a movie star  
But when it comes to being happy we are  
There's not a man today  
Who could take me away from my guy_

_No muscle bound man  
Could take my hand from my guy  
No handsome face  
Could ever take the place of my guy  
He may not be a movie star  
But when it comes to being happy we are  
There's not a man today  
Who could take me away from my guy_

_There's not a man today  
Who could take me away from my guy  
(Tell me more)  
There's not a man today  
Who could take me away from my guy_

After the song is finished I quickly finish up our breakfast and start to head back into our bedroom. Thankfully Ezra is still sound asleep. I put our breakfast on the nightstand and straddle Ezra. I kiss his neck then cheeks and finally his lips.

"Wake up sleepy head. It's almost 10 a.m." I say.

"Do I have to?' He fake whines.

"Please, I even made you breakfast." I say hoping this will get him up.

"Well why didn't you say so?" he says before sitting up with me still in his lap. He carefully grabs one of the plates and cuts into the omlette and stuffs it into his mouth.

"Mmm your such a good cook sweartheart." he says.

"Why thank you. Can I have a bite?" I ask.

"Well I guess you could." He grabs another bit of the omlette and feeds it into my mouth.

A little while later we both finish our breakfast and are currently sitting on the couch cuddled up together. Ezra is grading some essays while I decided to Skype the girls.

"OMG Aria I miss you so much. How is school and how are you and Fitzy?" Hanna asks. All of us girls laugh.

"School is good. I miss you all so much. I can't wait to all see you again in July." I say.

"Did you and Ezra set a date for the wedding?" Spencer and Emily both ask at the same time.

"Yes July 6th. We found the most amazing church a couple of weeks ago right here in Atlanta. How is my dress coming Hanna? Oh and before I forget I found the most beautiful bridesmaid dresses for you girls. They are baby blue and are absolutely stunning." I state.

"I'm sure they are wonderful." Emily says.

"Your dress is almost finished Ar, just about to put the final touches on it this week." Hanna says.

"Thanks guys. I'll talk to you soon. Love you!" I say before clicking off.

**Ezra's Pov**

Aria had just finished her conversation with the girls just at the same time I decided to take a break from grading. I grab her theighs and pull her so she is closing to me.

"So I was thinking." I state.

"Oh really? So what were you thinking?" Aria asks.

"Indeed. I was thinking that I should take you into our bedroom and show you just how much I love you." I finish by kissing her neck.

"Oh Mr. Fitz I think that is a wonderful idea you have." Aria says while wrapping her legs around my waist to straddle me.

"Then let's not waste anymore time." I say while getting up and grabbing her legs and head into our bedroom. I lightly throw Aria into the middle of the bed. She giggles in response. I love that laugh I think to myself. I walk over to to her and lean down. I begin to assult her neck and work my hands to the hem of her t-shirt. I gently lift it up and lightly tickle her stomach.

"Haha Ezra that tickles." Aria laughs.

"Good." I mumble from the spot I'm at on her neck. I begin to lift her shirt higher until I finally get it off of her. I pull back and just smile at her.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing your just beautiful. I'm so lucky I have you. I love you." I say with all honesty in my voice.

"I love you too." Aria responds.

I slowly begin to unclasp her bra as I kiss her lips. I feel Aria begin to undo my jeans. My shirt already have been taken off. Aria's body is so beautiful. I can't begin to describe how much I love her.. I can't wait to make her my wife, begin to have children with her. She is going to be a wonderful mother. I just can't wait to start our new life together as husband and wife. After that though I made sweet sweet love to her for the rest of the day.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It means the world to me. Any suggestions let me know. Next Chapter is the Wedding :)**


End file.
